Together Forever and Ever
by HighQueenP
Summary: Is been 4 months after Royal wedding and Narnia is in peace and everyone is happy. Barely they know that a new threat is approaching Narnia. What will happen this time? Will be succeed again? Peter/OC, Caspian/Liliandil, Edmund/OC, Susan/OC, Lucy/OC
1. 4 and half months later

**A/N: So here it is. I decided to make a third story because that was way too long and with so many Authors Note. I'm sorry if I didn't write Susan's and Liliandil's wedding but their wedding dresses ad for the wedding bands and Liliandil's crown will be in my profile so you can check them and tell me what you think.**

**I decided to make a third story because I want a new plot and the title is a mix of the other two stories titles. I hope you all enjoy and like and review like you did to the other two.**

**This story will pass 4 and half months later and the ages of the characters in this one will be in my profile too so you have an idea.**

**Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers and enjoy this one too.**

**Let's gets started**

**One little note, Ariel is Lydia; I decided to change the name and the looks okay.**

**Enjoy**

**Together Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 1 – **_**4 and half months later**_

It has been 4 and half months since Edmund and Emily's wedding and a lot happened.

After the wedding, all the Royal Court of the countries that were on left, with the promise of come back for Susan and Zach wedding that happened on June 21st. It was a great day and Susan was beautiful with a gorgeous wedding dress (**A/N: **picture on my profile). Peter was also very proud walking down the aisle with her sister. After the wedding the newlyweds decided to spend their honeymoon in Archenland for two weeks.

During the time between Susan and Zach wedding and Liliandil and Caspian's that happened on August 7th, a lot of things happened. One of the bad news was that King Alonso of Telmar died with illness and now his older son Felipe was King. Felipe was different from his father and he always were a good friend of Caspian, so when he became King one of the first things he did was tight up the relationships between Narnia and Telmar, and since that time the two countries became allies, for some people disapproval, not everyone liked that action and a small group had to be banish from Telmar, something that concerned Felipe, Peter and Caspian, but since nothing happened in the past weeks, they started to relax, hoping it would stay that way.

Other thing that happened after Edmund's wedding was the taking Ahmed to Calormen for his judgment there. Like promise Glenstorm and some guards, escorted the Calormen Court to their country and once they arrived and Ahmed was locked up, they all returned, with the promise of news from King Tariq.

Caspian and Liliandil wedding happened in a beautiful and hot day, making the Narnian Royals had the reception in the beautiful Apple Garden, where the bride with her gorgeous wedding dress and her new diamond and pear crown, looked breathtaking (**A/N: **pictures on my profile).

Since the wedding happened on August 7th, King Jeremy decided to have the tournament on August 24th so the newlyweds had time to enjoy their honeymoon and they could celebrate Caspian's 23rd birthday in peace.

Right now was August 15th and like every summer day in Narnia, the Royal took their breakfast under a beautiful and big Apple Tree, feeling the warm summer breeze and enjoying the view over the beach.

Right now everyone was sitting on their seats having a nice and delicious breakfast, except Elsa who was getting Lara ready and because she was already in her 6 months of pregnancy she took more time to get ready, especially with a 17 month toddler who like to walked alone all the time now.

Once she arrived to the table, holding Lara's right hand, she found her husband and Liliandil talking.

"Oh come on Liliandil, you can tell me, just me!" he said sounding like a 5 year old when want something really badly.

"I told you for the million time, no!" she said rolling her eyes making Peter grunt.

"But you know. I know you do" he pouted at her.

"Just leave my wife alone" Caspian said with a smile on his face when Peter slammed his head on the table making the glass tickling.

"What is going on here?" Elsa said putting Lara in her seat between her parents and sat down looking at her husband and to Liliandil.

"Peter didn't stop asking Liliandil to tell him what the gender of your child is since we got here" Ariel said laughing while took a sip on her orange juice.

"What?" she said "Where did you get that idea?"

"Since he remembered that Liliandil told us she knew the gender of your child when you were carrying Lara, remember?" Lucy said looking at her older brother who was huffing.

"And I regret already for saying that" The Star Queen said rolling her eyes and looking at Peter, who was making or trying to make a cute pout.

"That pout only work with Lucy and your daughter. When you do it, it looked kind of creepy" Caspian said laughing making Peter rolled his eyes.

"I just don't want to wait" he huffed again, making Lara giggled while she was holding a spoon and try to eat her fruit puree.

"Even your daughter is laughing at you Peter" Zach said looking at Princess

"Traitor" Peter said looking at her daughter and but couldn't help to smile and kissed the top of her head.

"Why don't we make a bet like…" Edmund started but won a slap from Emily, who looked at him with wide eyes. "Ouch, that hurt" he said rubbing his arm

"Good" she said looking at her husband. "No bets this time"

"I was just saying. Sometimes I asked where is my sweet wife" he said frown his eyebrows

"She learned how to deal with you after 4 months and half of marriage" she said giggled.

"Do you want to know the gender too Elsa?" Ariel asked her.

"I don't know. I never thought about that" she said eating her eggs and bacon.

"Well I want to know. Please!" Peter said looking at Liliandil who rested her forehead on her husband shoulder making everyone laughed.

After a few minutes Trumpkin arrived with a bunch of envelopes on his hands and put it on the table.

"Mail is here. I'm not your servant you know" he said with his hard look on them, but deep inside they knew he wasn't mad at all.

"Good morning D.L.F" Lucy said smiling at him.

"Good morning" he said while Caspian was already holding the envelopes watching who wrote for them.

"Do you want to eat anything" she asked Trumpkin

"Thanks but I already ate. Now if you excuse I have real work to do not this one" he said leaving making Lucy giggled.

"He never changed" she said.

"Zach there's a letter for you from your family" Caspian said handing the letter to Zach, who opened really quickly and read what was inside.

"What is it honey?" Susan asked watching her husband smiled while he was reading the letter.

"My parents will arrive in two days" he said after he finished ending the letter to Susan who started reading it.

"That is great news. They could come with us to Ettinsmoor for the tournament" Emily smiled.

At the word Ettinsmoor and tournament Lucy face hard a little and she looked down.

"May I excuse, I'm done" she said and standing up she left in silence making everyone looked at each other.

"Did I say something wrong?" the Kind Queen asked looking at her husband.

"No Em, is just Lucy is kind of sad everytime she heard the word tournament" Ariel said smiling at her friend.

"Why? She was so excited when we told about the tournament" Peter asked looking at the Lady of Narnia.

"She is, but we will be away for two weeks and you know that it will be two weeks without seeing a certain boy" Ariel looked at him.

"Wait she like that because she would be away from that boy? Seriously" Peter shook his head not believing what he just heard.

"Peter, please. Don't start. Is normal, they become great friends" Elsa looked at her husband, while she was trying to clean Lara face, who had fruit puree all over her face.

"Personally I think their relationship it's too cute" Liliandil said making Peter looked at her when he heard the word relationship.

"What do you mean relationship? They are not dating as far as I know" he said with fear in his eyes.

"No, but that doesn't mean they don't like each other. Because they do like each other Peter, and you know it." Susan said to her older brother "They just are on that point where they are discovering their feelings. Sooner or later you will have Andrew asking you to court her"

Peter who was drinking his juice just split all over the table making Lara giggled watching her father.

"What?"

"You heard me. He didn't do it already because he respects Lucy and you. And he's very responsible young guy who know is place. And you know that Peter"

"I know" he sighed "I will talk to her after breakfast"

"Peter, what you will do?" his wife asked him

"Trust me okay" he said leaning in and place a quick kiss on her lips.

"Oh look we have a letter from King Tariq" Caspian said giving it to Peter that opening right away.

"So is something about Ahmed judgment?" Edmund asked trying to pick over his brother shoulder.

"Yes. It says here that Ahmed was condemned to life in prison" he said looking to everyone.

"I thought that kind of acted was punishing with life penalty" Ariel asked looking to the High King.

"It is but no one will ever do that to the Kings son, even if he tried to kill him" Peter said getting back to the letter.

"Well at least one good thing came out of all of that" Caspian said making everyone look at him "Iva will be the next in line for the Calormen throne. That never happened before, a woman ruling Calormen"

Everyone stood quiet for a while. They all knew how Calormen treat woman, even back to the Golden Age when everyone knew and read what happened to Susan back then.

"That is a good thing and I'm sure she will do a great job." Susan said after a while.

"Let's hope the people will think that too" Elsa said making everyone nod.

"And there is another letter of a engagement proposition for Lara" Caspian said showing the letter to Peter and Elsa, making the High King rolled his eyes and turn the envelope apart not bothering to even opening.

"No letter for me" Ariel asked looking at Caspian.

"Sorry Ariel but no. These are taxes and Kings stuff to read and sign" he said looking at her.

"That's okay." She smiled at him.

After they spend a time in silence eating Peter looked at her Liliandil with a smirk on his face.

"So what is it? Boy or girl?" he asked making Liliandil huffed while everyone laughed at the scene.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

The day was going slowly. It was a hot day but some clouds started to appear far away, indicating that maybe at night or the next day, a thunderstorm was approaching.

Right now it was around 4m and the all family decided to spend the rest of the day until dinner time on the beach, playing in the water and having a nice picnic.

The only one who was not there was Lucy. The valiant Queen decided to stay in her bedroom reading a book, making everyone look at each other, because they knew exactly she was still sad.

Looking at Peter, the Magnificent King decided to talk to her while everyone head to the beach with the little princess walking happy holding Ariel hand.

Peter reach Lucy bedroom door and knocked on the door, hearing a come in from inside. Opening the door he picked inside and saw Lucy sitting on her couch with a book on her hands and smiling he closed the door behind him and walked towards her and sat next to her.

"What is Pete?"

"I just wondering if you change your mind and decide to come with us to the beach" he said smiling at her.

"I not in the mood right now" she said looking at him.

"Is because we are going to Ettinsmoor for two weeks and you will not see Andrew?" he decided to asked right away making Lucy looked at him and then looked back down staring at the book in her hands.

"Lucy if I ask you something will you answer honestly"

"Okay"

"Do you like that boy, for real not just a friend thing?"

Lucy looked at her brother and sighed

"I don't know that yet Pete. I like his company, he makes me laugh and we talk a lot too. I don't know. I'd never being in love yet. But I like him, that's for sure and I will miss him."

Peter sighed. He knew that sooner or later that would happen and the last thing he wanted was to see his little sister sad for two weeks.

"You know the trip to Ettinsmoor last at least two days nonstop and we need to take some guards with us." he smiled to her

Lucy looked at him not believing what she was hearing.

"What are you saying Pete?"

"I thought Andrew could come with us"

"Really?"

Peter smiled and nod and all the sudden he had Lucy hugging him tightly.

"Lucy I need to breath" he said after a while and she let him go with a big smile on her face.

"You are the best big brother in the world Pete"

"Thanks and I will let you tell him that. But after that I want you on the beach with us"

"Deal I'll go tell him right now" she said and hugging her brother once again, she left her bedroom running downstairs to the guards room, stopping at Andrew bedroom door, knocking but since nobody answered she slowly entered in the bedroom and looked around.

"Hello Andrew?" she called walking around wondering where was he.

All the sudden a door opened and Andrew appeared wearing a towel around his waist, indicating he just came out of the bath.

"Lucy, what are you doing here" he said trying to cover himself while Lucy gasped and turned away covering her eyes.

"I'm sorry I knocked but nobody answer so I walked in. I didn't know you were in the bath" she said still not facing him while he quickly put his pants on.

"Okay you can look now" he said and she turned to face him, and could help to look at his naked chest and think how a nice abs he had.

"May I ask why you came here in such a hurry?" he said putting his shirt on making Lucy get out of her thoughts.

"Oh right, well you know we are going to Ettinsmoor for two weeks, next week" she said looking at him.

"I know. I'm going to miss you" he smiled at her.

"You will?" she asked in surprise

"Of course I will Lucy."

"Well you don't have to because you are going with us." she said smiling at him.

"I will? Who said that?" he asked

"Peter. The trip is long and we need at least some guards with us and he told me that I could tell you the news that you are going with us" she smiled at him.

"That is great. I really wanted to go actually. I never been in Ettinsmoor and I never saw a tournament and I really wanted to watch the Kings fighting"

"And what about me, I will participate too" she said with proud

"So I heard. I can't wait to see you in action too" he smiled

They stood there for a while staring at each other until Lucy decided to speak.

"Well I must go, they are waiting for me at beach" she smiled and started walking towards the door.

"Have fun and don't be there to long, I believe there is a thunderstorm approaching by the dark clouds at the horizon"

"I will. Bye" she said and left leaving Andrew jumping with happiness with the fact he wasn't getting away from her.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Everyone was having a great time. Zach, Susan, Edmund and Emily was having fun at the shore, wetting their feet and splashing each other and waving at the mermaids who wave back at them.

Ariel and Lucy were watching Lara who decided to play in the sand and sometimes they stopped the little princess from eating sand or pouring on top of her so they decided to make a sand castle.

Caspian, Liliandil, Peter and Elsa were at the towel eating some nice sandwiches the servants made for them.

"I think there is thunderstorm approaching" Caspian said looking at the sky, where some dark clouds were getting darker and closer to Narnia.

"But is so hot" Elsa said drinking water.

"Exactly." He said looking at her.

"Liliandil will please tell me. I really want to know" Peter asked her making Liliandil rolled her eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked him

"Because I don't want to spend the next four months without knowing if I'm going to have a daughter or a son. I want to be able to call him or her by their name not little one or baby. When Lara was born she didn't have any toys because I didn't know what to buy for her. I was afraid that I bought something for a princess and had a prince." He said with a serious look and Liliandil saw honesty in his eyes

"Aww sweetie that was so beautiful" Elsa said smiling and kiss him feeling the baby kicked "And the baby liked it too" she giggled and Peter leaned over and kissed her belly.

"Why didn't you tell me before? If that is the case I will tell you, but only to you. Then if you want to share with the others that is up to you and only you" she said standing up and Peter followed her, while the other couples arrived laughing.

"What is going on?" Edmund asked watching Peter laughed and picking her twirling her around.

"Peter just found out if we are going to have a son or another daughter" Elsa said rubbing her big belly.

Then they arrived and Peter had a big smile on his face.

"By the look at him I bet is a boy" Edmund said smiling

"I'm not going to tell you"

"Well we will find out sooner when you started buying things for the baby" Caspian said rolling his eyes.

"If you see me first"

"You at least have names?" Susan asked grabbing an apple.

"We thought of Kiara Sophia Pevensie if it's a girl and Matthew Thomas Pevensie if it's a boy" Elsa smiled.

"Well the question is: it's a Kiara or a Matthew?" Zach asked making everyone looked at Peter.

"I will tell in future not now" he winking making everyone jumped on top of him teasing him, making the day a great family fun, until it started to get late and a low thunder was heard indicating it was time to get to the castle before it would reach them.

Standing up and grabbing everything the royal family head to Cair and spent the rest of the day talking and having a good time while outside the thunderstorms was getting closer.

**A/N: So guys what do you think of the new story? Do you like it? Tell me in your reviews. I will love to know your feedback.**

**Love ya all**

**HighQueenP**


	2. Ettinsmoor

**A/N: Hello my dear friends. I would like to thank for your reviews, especially to: KesseGirl1, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Venessa, Guest, Connor, All For Jesus, Guest, elizabeth5467, Bubbles, Scarlett .Hunter .NarniaFan, EdmundPevensie for evermore, Moonlight Willows, Guest, Hella Monetza, dream lighting and QueenElenaofnarnia. Your reviews keep me writing. Who knows maybe it will be a forth story after this one ;)**

**I also want to tell you guys that pictures of Cair Paravel are in my profile if you want t check. There miss a few ones, but I will put it on once I found more cool photos. I hope you like and had an idea how the bedrooms, dining room, living room and other places look like.**

**I hope you all like this chapter and this story too and you keep reviewing a lot like the last one.**

**I forgot to mention on my last chapter but Andrew belongs to KesseGirl1 and Ariel and Prince Hal belongs to Crazy Narnia Fangirl. **

**Also please check my friend Crazy Narnia Fangirl story Love Prevails, and followed and favourite and review it also. It's amazing and I'm sure you will love it. Bubbles did ;)**

**Enough talking. Enjoy**

**P.S- The pictures of Ettinsmoor Castle are on my profile too just like the picture of King David and Queen Annie of Archenland (Zach parents), his twins sister Erika and Zoe and King Jeremy of Ettinsmoor (Hal Father). Check them out.**

**Together Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 2 – Ettinsmoor**

The days pass quickly in Cair Paravel. The past few days everyone took their time between preparing Caspian's 23rd birthday, the trip to Ettinsmoor where a tournament would start really soon, and preparing the guests room for the Archenland Royal Court that was about to arrived to Narnia in a few days.

On August 19th, King David and Queen Annie, along with their 16 years old twin daughters Erika and Zoe, arrived to Cair Paravel around 10am, after they spend the night in the Telmarine Castle.

They entered in the main entrance of Cair, near the marble fountain and were received with a big hug from Zach, who already was waiting for them since the guards told him that his family just had pass the Castle gates.

"Father, Mother" he said with a smile on his face while he hugged them. "Is so good to see you all again"

"Is good to see you again too, dear" Queen Annie said looking at her oldest son and kissed him with a smile.

"Hey, what about us?" Zoe said looking at her brother with her arms folded in front of her chest.

"Aren't you glad to see us too?" Erika said, imitating her twin sister.

Zach laughed and pulled his younger sisters into a tight hug.

"Of course I am" he said kissing the top of their heads and turned to his father "How was the trip?"

"It was tired and long but last night we finally rest" King David said with a smile.

"Thanks to King Caspian. We need to thank him for that great idea" his wife said, making her husband nod.

"Thank me for what, my dear Queen" Caspian said walking towards them with a smile and reaching the Archenland Queen's hand he kiss her like a true gentleman.

"For letting us spend the night on your other castle" she said smiling at the Telmarine King.

"I hope you rest properly" he looked at them.

"We did. It was so refreshing having a nice bath and a good bed to sleep" King David said making everyone laugh.

"I'm glad you all enjoy King David." He said to him "When we got the news that you finally passed the border at that time of the day, I thought why you shouldn't you have a nice rest after such a long trip. And you were closer to the Telmarine Castle."

"It was a great idea and how many times I told you to leave the King and call me just David" he laughed.

"I will do when you stop calling me King too" he giggled and then turned to the twins "And is just me or you two are getting beautiful by the minute" he said to them making the two girls giggled.

"Well where is my daughter in law and the Queens?" Queen Annie asked to them.

"Oh mother you know Susan, I bet she is upstairs making sure your bedrooms are perfect for all of you"

"Which reminds me to come inside instead we stay here in this main entrance" Caspian said and they all entered inside the castle front room.

They just passed the doors that lead inside the castle front room, when they heard someone yelling.

"Where are you? Come back here young lady"

They stop and looked to the source of the yelling and first saw the young Princess of Narnia running as fast her little legs would let her and right behind her, was Peter, running after her. Once she saw her father around the corner, the little princess laughed and started to run again, towards her uncles and the guests. In seconds Peter caught her and picked her up, while his daughter was still laughing, looking at her father.

"You think its funny?" he asked looking at her, trying to be upset but he couldn't help to smiled and kissed her forehead. "You little sneaky"

"Let me guess, she ran away again" Caspian asked, smiling at his niece.

"Yes. You don't know how fast this little one can disappear" Peter said looking back to his daughter, who was playing with the necklace that Peter got from Elsa on Christmas, years ago, with a golden half heart.

"What happened this time?" Zach asked to his brother in law.

"I was in the Place of Arms Study, reading some papers. You know, getting everything done before we leave, and she was playing in front of the desk with her toys. I just signed a paper and when I looked up she was gone." He said shaking his head.

"Isn't that Study in the first floor?" Queen Annie asked to the High King.

Peter looked at her and it was like he finally noticed that Zach family had arrived.

"My apologizes for not saying hello to all of you my friends" he said shaking King David hand and kissing the Queen and the Princesses hands.

"Don't worry about that Your Majesty. We saw you were busy" King David smiled tapping Lara chin, making the Princess smiled at the old man.

"Please, call me Peter. And answering your question my dear Queen, yes the Place of Arms is in the first floor"

Queen Annie hoped her mouth in shock.

"Then how did she end up here?"

"By climbing down the stairs." Caspian laughed a little.

"Can she do that already at 17 months old?" Erika asked, looking at Peter.

"Yes she can, Erika" Peter smiled and looked at his daughter "A few weeks ago this little sneaky learned how to climb up and down the stairs"

"You should see her mother. She crawled up the stairs like a lightening" Zach laughed remembered a few days ago when he saw Lara crawling up the stairs.

"And how she climbs down the stairs?" Zoe asked with curiosity on her face.

"On her butt" her brother said.

"What?" she asked giggling.

"She found a method to climb down without falling. She just sits on the floor and she goes step by step on her butt" Peter said.

Everyone looked at Lara and a few seconds later they all laughed, imagining the scene in their heads.

"My dear Peter, I see you will have some good moments with this little one" King David said after laughing so hard.

"I don't know if I can call them good, my friend."

"She reminds me someone by the way, always getting in trouble" Caspian said laughing.

"You know what, you cousin already said that. She said she's a tiny little version of Edmund" Peter said shaking his head, making the Kings laughed even more.

"Did I just hear my name?"

Everyone looked at the Just King who had arrived from the garden where he was reading a book, something he liked to do during the summer.

"Yes, I was just told to our friends here that Elsa said the other day that your niece is a tiny version of you, because she just get into trouble all the time and doesn't stay still for 5 seconds" Peter said looking at his brother who had a smirk on his face.

"That's my niece and that means I taught her well"

"From now on you will stay away from my daughter. I hope when you get kids they would be like their mother"

The Archenland family was laughing the all conversation between the two brothers. They always loved their funny moments, because it show to them that they were just like any brothers, even been the legendary Kings of Old.

"By the way how is dear Elsa going on her pregnancy?" Queen Annie asked to Peter who smiled at the Queen.

"She's doing great. She is not here to receive you because she with the midwife, checking how everything is going since we will make a long trip and we want to make sure everything is good"

"And when we get the news from your child Caspian?" King David asked patting Caspian's shoulder, who smiled at him.

"I don't know. Liliandil and I we didn't talk about children yet since we just got married, but I want to have a child in a year or two." The Telmarine smiled imagined playing with his child in the future.

"Susan and I will wait a couple years too. We want to enjoy ourselves first and then we will have children"

"I hope you don't take too long. I want to have my castle full with grandchildren, laughing and running all over the place" King David laughed.

"Father we will not have a bunch of children, maybe two or three and that's enough"

"I want to have at least four" Caspian said making everyone looking at him.

"Four! Poor Liliandil" Edmund said shaking his head.

"Unlike you I didn't have any brothers or sisters. My only friend was Elsa. So I want to have a big family and Liliandil agree with me for your information" Caspian said and stuck his tongue at his friend who laughed.

"I only want one, or two." Edmund said after a while.

"My poor future nephews or nieces" Peter said.

"Shut up"

Once again everyone laughed at the two brothers bickering with each other.

"Well why don't you get you things and settle in your bedrooms. Lucy is waiting for you two so you can go take a walk at the beach before lunch" Zach told to his sisters. The three girls became best friends since the New Year's Eve party almost two years ago.

And the Monarchs climb the stairs to the second floor of the bedrooms stood, talking to each other, getting ready for the lunch.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

After having a nice Narnian lunch at the gardens, everyone was having a nice tea, looking to the beautiful view over the Narnian beach.

"If I had a view like this I would eat outside all the time during the summer" Queen Annie said looking at the view in front of her.

"Is truly a beautiful place" her husband said, agreeing with her and taking a sip of his tea.

"Your majesties, are you excited with the tournament that is approaching?" Professor Cornelius asked them. The old man was taking his tea with them after Lucy and the twins almost drag him from his study.

"To be honest my dear professor" King David started looking at him "I'm excited and scared at the same time"

"Scared, father? Why?"

"Excited because one of the things I can't wait to see and I bet every country that will participate, is all of you! Who ever imagined we were able to see the Kings and Queens of Old and of course my dear Caspian in action?" he said with excitement joy on his face, making the young Kings looked at each other smiling.

"My friend we are not different from any of the other contests" Peter smiled at him.

"But the other contests didn't fight and won battle like you" Queen Annie smiled making her husband nod.

"Then why are you scared?" Susan asked to her father in law.

"Because I'm pretty sure we have no change to win that tournament." He said making Susan giggled and shook her head.

"Zach, are you going to participate on Archenland court side or Narnia side?" Ariel asked to the Prince while eating a nice chocolate cookie.

"That was a question I was about to ask too" Edmund said looking at his brother in law.

Zach looked at them

"As far I would love to participate as a Narnian, I'm from Archenland, and so I will participate on Archenland court side" he said looking at his Narnia family.

"I didn't expect any other attitude from you my dear" Susan said kissing on the lips.

"Susan, you are sleeping with the enemy, shame on you" Edmund pointed to his sister making everyone laugh.

After a while, Elsa looked at the King of Archenland.

"Are you going to participate too, my King?"

"My dear, call me David and I don't think I will. First we don't know which will be the categories, second I'm too old for that, third and the most important I don't think my wife would let me or I would be a dead man"

"You bet I won't let you" she said pointing a finger at him, and everyone laughed again.

"Will you going to participate, Elsa?" Zoe asked looking at the pregnant High Queen.

"I would love to" she said making Peter looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" he said

"Here we go again" Edmund said to King David and Queen Annie "Peter the overprotected one"

Peter looking at his brother but didn't say anything. Then looking back at his wife he said.

"Sweetheart, you're 6 months pregnant. Don't you think it would be too dangerous for both of you?" he asked resting his hand on her belly feeling his child moving under his palm.

"Peter, I'm not stupid. I would never participate in something that could put our baby in danger. But if there is a category where we can stay still, of course I will participate." She said smiling at him resting her hand on top of his.

"I'm sure there will be bow an arrow and crossbow. You can do that. Is just shooting targets" Emily pointing out.

"See" Elsa said looking at Peter again.

"If it's only shooting targets, I guess there is no harm on that" he nod "But we need to check things first when we get there"

"Promise"

With a smile Peter placed a kiss on his wife lips.

"What about you?" Zoe asked

"Well I will not participate for sure. But I will cheer for you" Ariel said smiling

"Me too" Emily and Liliandil said at the same time.

"Well I want to. If there is a dagger throwing I'm your girl" Lucy said smiling.

"What about the four of you?" King David asked looking at Caspian, Edmund, Peter and Susan.

"Well I'm sure my wife will take bow and arrow, right?" Zach said smiling at her.

"Of course" Susan said getting excited to the idea of grab a bow again.

"Yes and we all know who is going to win on that category" Edmund said with a smirk.

"Edmund!" Susan said shaking her head "You don't know how the others participants are. They could be better then me"

"Please. You are the best archery of all Narnia. Besides you have a magical bow and arrows, remember" he said like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"King Edmund is right, your majesty" Professor Cornelius said making Susan smiled at him.

"If there is a one on one fight, I will take that" Peter said feeling the adrenalin running in his veins.

"I bet you do" Elsa said smiling "And what about you two?"

"Well let's hope there is something for us" Caspian said.

"I don't care what I have to do. What I know is I'm going to participate. Is been a long time since we fought someone, even if it's just a competition" Edmund said rubbing his hands.

"I just hope I won't fight against you." Zach said looking at him.

"Why? I won't hurt you. That bad"

"I really hope so Edmund Pevensie or I will chase you with my bow" Susan said laughing.

Everyone laughed again until Zach sighed and looked back at the Just King.

"Is not because I know I will have no chance of winning or because you are my brother in law. Is because it will be awkward to fight against the King that made my ancestors continuing to rule as Archenland Royalty" the Prince said and everyone stood quiet for a while.

"My son is right my friend." King David said with a serious look "If it wasn't you, Archenland would be a Calormen territory by now"

Edmund smiled and he looking at the old King, he spoke seriously for the first time since they were there; showing the Just King everyone knew and read about it.

"It was nothing. I'm sure King Lune would do the same thing for Narnia."

"My brother is right. Archenland would always be our closest allies" Lucy said smiling at them.

"Besides" Edmund started to say with a smile on his face "Someone had to do since the big High King wasn't there" he finished looking at his brother, who looking at him with wide eyes.

"Excuse me? I was fighting the Giants of the North, if you don't remember." He said frowning at him "So I was doing my duty as High King of Narnia"

"I know" Edmund said to him.

"I will like to see you fight against that evil King" Zoe said smiling at Edmund.

"We read a lot about the Golden Age. I wish I could see that time" Erika smiled. "Do you miss that time?"

The Pevensies looked at each other and smiled.

"We miss the friends we made there mostly" Peter said thinking of his loyal friend Oreius.

"Yes, me too" Susan nod.

"I can't imagine what they felt when we disappeared that day" Lucy said looking at her cookie and everyone stood quiet for a while. "It was all my fault" she finished saying.

"Lucy, it wasn't your fault." Peter said "I was the one who had the idea of hunting the stag. I was the one who follow you and made us leave Narnia." He sighed at end.

"Well I felt it was mine. If I didn't stop there we never found the lamp post in the first place" Edmund said after a minute of silence.

"Hey, it wasn't nobody fault." Ariel said after a while "It happened and there was nothing you could do about"

"Lady Ariel is right your majesties." Professor Cornelius said looking at them. "It was meant to be."

"What do you mean? It was meant to be to leave Narnia behind like we had abandoned them and leave our friends behind just like that?" Lucy said not believing what the Professor just said.

"My dear Queen, if the High King never had the idea of hunting the white stag, if King Edmund didn't stop near the lamppost and if you never saw it, you would have stay in Narnia and right now you were all dead, with your friends"

"So, at least we were still here"

"Lucy you are forgetting something very important. I think all of you are" Caspian smiled looking at the Pevensies.

"What is it?" Susan asked him.

"That if that happened you would not be here right now." He smiled "Peter and Elsa would never have met and never got married and have babies. Susan and Zach, Edmund and Emily would not get married"

Lucy smiled at him.

"I think you are right"

"See. In a way we all can thank to you for find that Lamppost" Zach smiled at his young sister in law.

"Oh no, if that is the case, you all need to thank to me because I had the idea of hunting the stag that day" Peter said pointing his finger in the air.

"What?" Edmund said all the sudden "I was the one who stopped at the right place. So it's me you need to thank me"

The Archenland Monarchs started to laugh again.

"If that is the case, then we need to thank to your horse. He was the one who stopped, not you" Emily said to her husband.

"Oh right, Philip" Edmund smiled, thinking of his talking horse.

"I wish I could at least know where they buried all of them so we could put some flowers and thank them for everything" Lucy said sighing.

"Don't worry Lucy. I'm sure they are in Aslan's Country and we all see them again" Elsa looked at her smiling. "But I want to thank them too"

"Why?" Peter asked to his wife

"I want to thank them for keeping my family safe back them." she smiled kissing his lips.

"I love you sweetheart"

"I love you too"

"Actually your majesties I can help with that if you want" Professor Cornelius said, making everyone look at him.

"Which part?" Liliandil asked to him.

"I know where the Narnians buried their bodies."

"You do?" Lucy said smiling "Where are their graves?"

"I know that the Narnians had a sacred place where they buried the bodies of the ones who helped the Kings and Queens. So in that place there are Oreius, Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers"

"Oh Professor, can you take us there?" she smiled at the old man.

"Of course, I can take you all tomorrow after lunch if you want"

"But tomorrow is Caspian's birthday" Liliandil said "Do we have time for that?"

"Of course, we will only cut the cake at dinner" Ariel said to her friend.

"And is not far away, in an hour we can go there and return" the old man said.

"To be honest I would like to see that place too" King David said, since he always heard about the Narnians of the Golden Age.

"Then is saddle then. Tomorrow after lunch we go praise our respects to our old friends" Peter said smiling and they all spent the rest of the day drinking tea and talk about the Golden Age and the good moments the Pevensie spend that time.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

The next day was August 20th, Caspian 23rd birthday. Everyone wish happy Birthday to the Telmarine King and gave his presents that he opened like a small child. After lunch and like promise, they all left the castle to go visit their friend's graves. So they decided to get on some carts since Elsa was already 6 months pregnant and she could get tired.

After 30 minutes they reached a nice open space, some trees surrounding the area, and flowers starting to sprout everywhere. In the centre stood four nicely shaped stone, and they all knew that was the place where laid their friends. They all descended from the cart, with Lara bouncing in her father arms. Lucy was the first to reach the tombs and read the words in the stone.

_Here lies Mr. Tumnus, Oreius, Mr and Mrs. Beaver a dear friends and courageous Narnians, who, along with the Kings and Queens of Old, saved Narnia from the evil power of the White Witch. _

Lucy caressed the cold stone, tears rolling down her cheeks. Susan handed her the flowers she had specially picked and organized in a lovely bouquet.

"Don't cry Lucy. I'm sure they wanted us to smile" said Peter, kneeling beside Lucy putting Lara on the floor, and soon the Princess was walking around the graves.

"Hello my dear friends we returned and we miss you terribly, but I know you are always with us." he said

"We sorry if you left like that but we never forget you for one second" Susan said to the tombs with teary eyes.

"We have saved Narnia again, I know you would have been so happy to help us" said Ed, kneeling on Lucy's side.

Lara was walking around when all the sudden she stopped and smile to a small place near the graves. A figure called her attention, a faun, waving at her and smiling sweetly. The little Princess wave back and smiled.

Peter looked at her daughter

"Dear, who are you waving to?" he asked going to her and picked her from the floor

Lara looked at her father and pointing to the place where the faun was she smiled and said,

"Faun"

Peter looked at tree but he didn't see anything.

"What faun. There's nobody there sweetie"

"Bye faun" she said waving and smiling making everyone looked at her and the place she was waving.

"Do you think she's seeing him?" Susan asked with wide eyes.

"Narnia is a magical place" Peter said smiling and kissing her forehead. "Take care of all of us Mr. Tumnus" he said looking at the place her daughter was pointing.

After everyone, including the Archenland Monarchs, made their respects and putting flowers on the graves, they all get back to the cart and returned to the castle where they had a nice lunch and sang Happy Birthday to Caspian and talks about their dear Narnian friends.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

The day after Caspian birthday was the day where they all left to Ettinsmoor. The day started earlier where everyone was packing and putting their bags inside each carriage. Zach and Susan decided to go with Zach family in their carriage, while the others went in the other carriage.

They had decided to leave right after breakfast and around 9am everything was almost done.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Professor?"

Liliandil was at the bottom of the stairs, outside the castle talking to Professor Cornelius. The first time they met, they bond right away and in a way she saw the old man like a father figure. They spend hours talking about the stars and constellations.

"I'm sure my dear queen. I'm too old for long trips. But I will hope you will win" he said smiling and Liliandil gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you in two weeks" she said and entered in the carriage.

While everyone was getting ready, Lucy decided to go to the stables where Andrew was putting his stuff on his horse, getting ready too.

"Hey, I thought you would be here" she said smiling at him

"Hello. Yes, I'm ready to go once you are ready too" he smiled back at her.

"I'm glad you are coming with us" she smiled.

"Me too"

They stood there for a while, not knowing what to say.

"I wish you could be in the carriage with us" she said after a while sighing.

"That would not be right. I'm a guard. But I will be right by your side with my horse" he said painting his horse.

"So I can see and talk to you once in a while" she giggled

"Lucy we are ready to leave" Peter said outside.

"I'll better go. See you on the road" she said and for his surprise she went to him and kisses him on the cheek. After doing it, the teens just stood there staring at each other until Andrew said.

"I better get ready and you should go too. King Peter is waiting"

"I guess so. Bye" she said waving and ran towards the carriage where Peter was waiting for her, while Andrew touched the spot where moments ago Lucy just kissed and with a smile he got on his horse and left the stables.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

The trip to Ettinsmoor last two long days. The country was on the North border of Narnia and they pass the border at the end of the first day and slept on a nearby village, with guards watching the horses and carriage.

The next day they all woke up earlier and after taking a nice breakfast, they left, hoping they reach the castle, which stayed near the mountains of the North at the end of the day, before dinner time.

They reached another small village a few hours later. It was smaller than the one where they spent the night. Lucy smiled and wave to the children that wave at the carriages as it pass by.

Inside the Archenland carriage, the environment was very good. Everyone was having a good time, talking and looking outside through the carriage windows, pointing to everything they liked.

In the Narnian carriage it was a different thing: Edmund was sleeping, with his head lean back at the seat, snoring loudly. Emily brought a book but with her husband snores she couldn't focus on her read and after a while she just gave up and decided to put the book away and started talking to Liliandil and Ariel, who were the only ones who were actually enjoying the trip. Peter and Caspian were extremely bored. Caspian sighed once in a while and Peter rested his cheek on top of Elsa's head, who was sleeping with her head resting on her husband right shoulder, while their daughter was also sleeping, laying on her father's lap. Lucy kept watching the landscape since they pass the small village and entered inside a forest with tress so tall that she didn't could see the end of it, but after a while she also got bored and now was sleeping with her head resting on Caspian's lap.

It was a round 3pm when the Ettinsmoor Castle started to appear on the horizon.

"Your Majesties" Andrew called them from his horse.

"What is it?" Lucy head appear at the carriage window and looked at him smiling.

"Look. The Ettinsmoor Castle" he pointed to the Castle that stood magnificent at the top of a hill.

Everyone popped their heads outside the windows to watch it and awed at the castle. As the time passed by and the castle became closer and they could admire the castle properly: it stood on top of a hill, surround by a beautiful and green forest. It was red and yellow and to get there the carriages had to go through a road with many curves that took them higher and higher, making the castle get bigger and bigger.

"This place is so beautiful" Ariel said smiling looking at the green trees.

"It is, isn't it" Liliandil said by her side "Look at this trees and the flowers" she pointed. Once the two carriages passed the black iron gates, they continue to get higher to the main gateway of the castle, where King Jeremy was already there, at the bottom of a wooden bridge that lead to a ramp.

The sun was starting to set on that beautiful summer day when finally the carriages bringing the Narnia and Archenland Monarchs stopped.

"My dear friends, welcome to my castle" King Jeremy smiled and walked towards them with his arms wide open, hugging the Kings and Prince and kissing the hands of the Queens, Princesses and Lady.

"My friend, your castle is magnificent" King David said and looked at Peter "Sorry for using your title my friend"

"Don't worry, I totally agree with you. The view here is breathtaking" Peter said looking at the view while he held his daughter in his arms.

"Well thank you, I'm glad you all like it. Of course is not Cair Paravel, but it's my home, and there is nothing like our home" the Ettinsmoor King said smiled at his friends.

"I thought this land was mostly Giant territory." Susan said looking at the King.

"You are right my dear Queen. Ettinsmoor was once Giant territory, especially during you time, like Tashbaan was the capital of Calormen, before became independent and now is rule by Duke Orrin." King Jeremy started to explain to them "But after King Caspian ancestors invaded Narnia the news traveled quickly to Ettinsmoor, so the Giants decided to move the land of the other side of the those mountains, making Harfang as their capital" he said pointing to the mountains at the horizon. "But please come inside. I believe you all need to refresh and rest before dinner time" he smiled and everyone passed the wooden bridge, that sooner they found out it was a gate, because the moment they crossed over, the "bridge" started to lift closing the passage behind them. Then they walked the stone ramp inside of stone white walls corridor and before they knew it they were outside again, at the big front yard where they could had an amazing view of the all country and the beautiful green gardens outside the castle walls.

"My King what a beautiful landscape you have here" Elsa said looking at view again.

"My wife love flowers and gardens and everything that is green. So since we don't have beaches nearby, she decided she want to have a big wood inside the castle territory where she can give her walks during summer time to relax a bit or reading a book." He smiled at her.

"So all this belongs to you?" Liliandil asked surprised.

"Yes. When you passed the black iron gates a few minutes ago, you were inside the castle territory and every tree, bush, fountain, lake, flowers are part to the castle garden that my wife wanted to have." He smiled at them proudly.

"So this front yard is already inside the castle walls?" Queen Annie asked him.

"Yes my dear Queen" he nodded "After you passed the wooden bridge you were entered in the castle itself"

"Amazing" Emily said "I hope we can make a small walk at the gardens with your wife"

"I'm sure my wife will love that, your majesty" he smiled at the Kind Queen "But please let's get inside. I'm sure she is waiting for us already"

"Are we the first ones to arrive?" Caspian asked while the King led them inside the castle.

"Actually no" he said

"Who arrived first?" Edmund wondered.

"The Terebinthia Court already arrived 4 days ago. You all know how Lewis is, he likes to be the first to arrive, and we have some things to take care of that soon you will find out" he smiled at them, making everyone looked at each other wondering what it was.

"What about the other courts?" Peter asked, trying to stop Lara to put his necklace on her mouth.

"Well I received recent news of Telmar and Galma courts informing they will arrive tomorrow. Had for the Tashbaan Court, Duke Orrin only can be here in two days, which makes the tournament start a day later on the 25th day."

"What about the Calormen Court?" King David asked his friend.

"I got a letter from our dear friend Tariq saying he was very sorry but decided to not participate this year because of the recent events that involved Prince Ahmed and his judgment. And the fact that they have to change the laws so Princess Iva can rule as Queen. So because of all that he thought it wasn't a good time to leave the country for two weeks, which I totally understand and told him not to worry about"

"Well is too bad and we will miss him during this too weeks" Edmund said since he always like the Calormen King.

"But he said he will participate in the next tournament next summer, for sure" King Jeremy smiled and once they entered the castle doors Queen Olivia was already there waiting for them with a smile.

"Welcome my friends. I hope you had a good trip" she asked hugging everyone and rubbing Elsa's big belly "Especially you two. I bet you need to rest more than everyone else" she giggled.

"Actually you are 100% right my Queen. This little one is just like its sister, doesn't like when I stay too much time sitting" the Brave Narnia Queen smiled holding the Ettinsmoor Queen hands.

"I know what you mean. I had the same thing with my two pregnancies" she laughed "Then let's not make you wait any longer. Let me show your bedrooms where you can relax and rest while I will check the kitchens wondering when we are able to serve dinner" and with that she led them to a marble staircase up to the first floor where she showed them their bedrooms before excuse herself and went downstairs heading to the kitchens to check dinner, promising she would send someone to inform them when it was ready.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Once they were in their bedrooms, the Monarchs of Narnia and Archenland took a refreshing and nice bath and rested a while on their king size beds, waiting for someone came to call them for dinner.

Ariel was combing her hair looking at her reflection. She was wearing one of her favourite summer dress after took a relaxing bubble bath. She kept wondering where was Hal. She was expecting him to show at the castle entrance to receive them with his father but he didn't appear. She knew something was happening. He seemed distance at Caspian and Liliandil's wedding, barely talking to her, only saying good morning or good afternoon, like he was avoiding her and there was the fact that he stopped writing to her. She had to find him and ask him what was happening.

Putting her brush away, she decided she didn't want to wait alone in the bedroom for dinner time, so walking out the room she walked down the hallway heading to Elsa and Peter's bedroom, wanting to wait with them. She stopped in front of their bedroom door and was about to knock on the door when Hal came around the corner. Once she saw him a smile came into her lips but soon that smile vanished when she look at his expression when he saw her there, like she was the last person he wanted to see right now.

After both stood there for a while, Ariel walked towards him, stopping a few feet away from him.

"I heard you all arrived an hour ago" he said to her "Hope you had a great trip"

"Yes we did have." She answered him "When we arrived your parents were there already waiting for us. This place is very beautiful, especially the gardens"

"Yes, my mother love gardens" he nodded.

They stood there for a while in silence until Ariel couldn't take anymore and decided to ask him what was on her mind for so long.

"Why you weren't there with them to receive us as well? Is like you are avoiding us or avoiding me to be exact"

Hal sighed and ran his right hand though his hair not saying anything.

"Did I do something to you that upset you?" she asked him again.

"No. Of course not" he said looking at her with wide eyes.

"Then what is going on, because I really like to understand your suddenly change of behavior towards me lately"

Hal sighed again.

"Ariel, a lot happened after Queen Susan and Prince Zach wedding" he said after a while.

"Like what?"

"Look, what I'm trying to say is…" he started but he was never able to finish his sentence, when a female voice came behind him, making him close his eyes like that voice was the last thing he needed right now.

Ariel looked over his left shoulder and saw the source of the voice and stiffed at her place with a hard look on her face.

"There you are. I was looking for you" Sandra came and stopped beside him looking at Ariel with a fake smile on her face. "Oh Lady Ariel is been a while since we each other. How are you?" she asked pretending to care.

"I'm fine and you're right, we didn't see each other since Zach and Susan wedding in June" she said forcing a smile at her.

"I know. I was so sad that I couldn't be at Caspian's wedding but a terrible flu hit me and I couldn't go. But I heard it was a beautiful wedding"

"It was and I heard about your illness." Ariel said "I'm glad you're feeling better now"

"Thank you. You are so kind" she said and then turned to Hal "Does she know the great news?" she asked him, making Hal looked at her with wide eyes.

"Sandra, no!" he said in his breath.

"Know what?" Ariel asked looking form Sandra to Hal.

"But sooner or later she will know" Sandra said again looking at Ariel smiling.

"Sandra, please stop"

"Know what?" Ariel asked again.

Sandra smirked at her.

"Hal and I are engaged" she said showing the big diamond ring that shine on her finger.

Ariel looked at her finger and then to Hall, who hide his face under his right palm.

"Congratulations then" she said forcing a smile and fighting the tears that threat to come in her eyes.

"Thank you. But don't tell anyone yet. Hal's father and my godfather, the Emperor, want to announce that at the end of the tournament, after the winning court is reveal" she smiled

"Don't worry about that" Ariel said keeping her eyes on Hal.

"What do you want Sandra?" Hal asked in a deep voice looking at her with a hard look on his face.

"Oh right. Your mother asked me to tell you that you can inform the Monarchs dinner is serve in 40 minutes" she said looking at him and stroked his hair. As she did that Hall moved his head away from her hand, clearly annoyed by her act, but Sandra pretend she didn't notice his hard attitude.

"Okay, thank for that information, now you can go, please" he said to her.

"Okay. See you in 40 minutes then" and placing a quick kiss on his lap, that make Ariel looked away, she left down the hallway. Once her silhouette disappeared around the corner Hal looked at Ariel.

"Look I was about to tell you this"

"When?" she asked him "Everything makes sense now. Why you barely talked to me at Caspian's wedding. Why you stopped writing to me. It was because you already with her" she said trying to now yell at him.

"Please, you have to understand. I had no choice. My father and Emperor Lewis are great friends for years, and they thought it was a good idea bring both countries closer"

"And they had to choose her?" Ariel said shaking her head.

"They don't have any daughters and I'm the oldest, meaning I'm the next in line for the throne and she is the daughter of the most important and rich Lord of Terebinthia Court. Emperor Lewis is her godfather. I couldn't say no to them"

Ariel just stood there looking at him, not knowing what to say anymore.

"Do you think I'm happy with all this" he asked running his hands on his hair again.

"You know what you don't have to explain anything to me. We are nothing to each other" she said to him.

"Please don't say that." And he was about to grab her hands when a door opened not too far away and Elsa appeared at the corridor, her big 6 months belly coming at first.

"Oh Hal, I'm glad you are here. I just want to ask you when dinner is ready. We don't want to get late" she said walking towards them but stopped in the middle when she saw the look on their faces, and knew something serious was happening.

"Am I interrupting something?" The High Queen of Narnia asked looking at both of them.

"No Elsa, I was just about to leave" Ariel said looking from her to Hal "If you excuse me, your highness" and with a bow she left heading towards her bedroom, making Elsa frowned at her friend attitude.

Hal stood there for a while not saying anything, until Peter appeared with Lara at his legs sucking her thumb.

"Sweetheart what is taking you so long? I was getting worried?" he said seeing his wife and Hal standing at the middle of the hallway.

"I'm sorry your majesties. Dinner will be serve in 40 minutes. Now if you excuse me" and before Elsa and Peter could say anything, he left.

"What was that all about?" Peter asked looking at his wife.

"I don't know, but something happened between him and Ariel"

"Why you are saying that?" he asked, picking his daughter.

"Because, you didn't see their looks moments ago! Something happened and I will find out" she said and started walking towards Ariel bedroom.

"Love, don't you think you need to rest first?" Peter asked already knowing what his wife would say.

"I'm fine. I'll rest after dinner" she said making Peter rolled his eyes and decided to inform the other about dinner time.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Ariel was lying on her bed. The pillow was over her head and she couldn't stop thinking about the conversation she had at the hallway moments ago. Now everything made sense. The image of Sandra smirking at her, telling her about the engagement and showing the diamond ring at her came into her head and she just want to scream and throw something at her and Hal.

A knock on the door and Elsa's voice brought her back from her thoughts. At the moment she didn't want to see or talk to anyone, but she also knew how stubborn Elsa was and she wouldn't leave until she talked to her.

"Come in" she said

Elsa entered inside the bedroom and sat at the edge of the bed looking at her, waiting for her friend to sat something.

"What?" Ariel asked after a while.

"Will you tell me what was that minutes ago?"

Sitting on the bed, Ariel looked at Elsa, playing with her hands.

"Did you two have a fight?" Elsa asked again.

"Not really" she sighed "Remember I told you he was acting weird at Caspian's wedding and that he stopped writing all the sudden?"

"Yes, I remember. Do you already know the reason for that?"

Ariel nodded.

"And…" The Brave Queen asked.

"You ate not going to believe it"

"Try me"

"He's engaged. With Sandra" Ariel made a face when she said the name of the Terebinthia Lady.

"What?" Elsa asked with wide eyes "With Sandra? The same Sandra that my cousin courted years ago?"

Ariel nodded again.

"When that happened?"

"According to him, King Jeremy and Emperor Lewis are great friends and they wanted to make their friendship closer" Ariel said

"But with Sandra? They are like water and olive oil" Elsa said shaking her head still didn't believing what her friend just told her.

"Well, I think the King and the Emperor think differently"

"I can't believe that snake finally got what she wanted. Be able to date a future King" Elsa said folding her arms. She never liked that girl when Caspian had the insane idea of courting for 6 months.

"She even showed me the engagement ring" Ariel said lying back on the bed, covering her face with the pillow.

Elsa looked at her. She knew she had feeling for Hal and she knew Hal felt the same for her, but she also knew how much Hal respect his father and she knew that he could never go against his father wishes. But this time it was different. It was Hal and her friend happiness. They were meant to be together and she needed to talk to him soon about that.

"I saw in his eyes he was hurt when you left like that"

"I bet he was" Ariel said.

"I mean it. He has feeling for you"

"I thought that too, until now"

Elsa stood up and looked at her.

"You know what? You will not back down just like that"

Ariel looked at her.

"What I'm supposed to do? Fight for him?"

"If you have too" she said "And the first thing you will do is get out of this bed and get ready for dinner"

"Elsa. I'm not like you: stronger and beautiful"

"What are you talking about? You are gorgeous. Million times gorgeous then that Sandra and Hal will see that, trust me. Now I want you ready in 10 minutes and don't make me have my deadly mood swings at you" the pregnant Queen said heading towards the door and left the bedroom, leaving Ariel on the bed knowing that it was better for her safety to do what she told and in a way she was right. She would not Sandra won this battle without a fight.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

When the Monarchs of Narnia and Archenland arrived to the dining room, the Terebinthia Emperor and his wife were already there with their family: their oldest son Marcus, who was with his wife and his 3 years old son, and their youngest one, Alexander, who has his arm around a beautiful younger girl lately know it was his fiancé. Also there were some Lords of both countries, including Sandra and his father. Once she saw Ariel, she wrapped her right arm on Hal's left one and smile to now the Lady of Narnia, former Galma, who tried to be natural and smiled to the Empress Carol, who came to them saying her hellos.

The dinner was long, with the man talking about the tournament, while the woman talked about family and children. Ariel was sitting across Hal and Sandra, who from time to tome glance at her with a smirk.

Since the Monarchs arrived the same day and probably were tired, they all decided to return to their private bedchambers for a good rest. So they all said their goodnights to the host and to the Terebinthia Court and went upstairs, something that Ariel did in seconds, not waiting wanting to see anyone right now. All she wanted was getting under the covers and sleep for the past two weeks.

Inside Peter and Elsa bedroom, the High King of Narnia just got under the covers, while his wife just put their daughter to sleep. Queen Olivia put a crib on their bedroom so the little Princess of Narnia wouldn't sleep alone in a different place.

"It was nice of her to put a crib for Lara in our bedroom" Elsa said while she also got under the covers.

"Yes it was" Peter said resting his hand on his wife belly and rub it, feeling the baby moved, showing their parents it also was getting ready to sleep. After a while it stopped and Peter kissed her belly.

"May I know why Ariel didn't say a word through the all dinner? She didn't even talk to Hal? He asked after a while.

"Didn't you see him with Sandra and how she was all over him?"

Peter nodded.

"Well they are engaged"

Peter just looked at her with wide eyes.

"Since when?"

"I have no idea. What I know is that he liked Ariel and she likes him and I have to do something about that"

Peter looked at his wife expression and he knew that face too well.

"What are you going to do?"

"Trust me" she said kissing him on the lips.

"Okay, I will not stop you"

"Good" she giggled "Sweetheart may I ask you what Liliandil said to you about the baby?"

Peter looked at her with wide eyes for the second time in minutes.

"You want to know?"

"Yes I do"

"Okay, come here. I don't want anyone to hear me"

"Love, there are only us here" she giggled at him.

"Just to be safe" and getting closer to her ear he told her what was the gender of their baby. Elsa looked at smiling.

"Really?" she asked.

He just nodded at her, smiling too.

"And you are happy with that?"

"Of course I am. Any children that I have with you are motive for happiness. Boy or girl" he said wrapping his arm around her. "Now we need to rest. We deserve it"

And with a kiss the couple fell asleep in each other arms, feeling happy and relax after a long day.

**A/N: Wow that was a long chapter. The longest that I wrote so far for these stories. I hope you all like it and review it telling me your feedback.**

**Love ya all**

**HighQueenP**


	3. Love and Politics part 1

**A/N: Hello my dear friends. Here it is another chapter of this story. Let me tell you that I'm really enjoying writing this thirds story, my mind is fill with ideas for the future chapters and let me tell you this plot, in my point of view is much better than the second one, and I just hope you all think the same.**

**I still can't believe that with only 2 chapters this story already has 504 readers and 36 reviews. I really want to thank of all of you, who read, review, favourite and follow this story. I don't have words for thanking you enough. The only way I can repay your kindness is making amazing chapters for all of you.**

**Don't forget that pictures of the new characters and pictures of the castle are on my profile, so go check them.**

**Now as usual I want to thank personally to my amazing reviewers: Kira, Guest, Guest, Guest, tiffany. woodruff. 161, elizabeth5467, Mystery99, Guest, Guest, James Birdsong, Guest, KesseGirl1, Scarlett. Hunter. NarniaFan, Bubbles, All For Jesus and Moonlight Willows, for their amazing reviews. I love come here and see so many reviews and read them.**

**In this chapter they all continue in Ettinsmoor while the rest of the courts keep coming for the big tournament, and of course more developments on the love triangle of Ariel, Hal and Sandra. **

**Once again Andrew belongs to KesseGirl1 and Ariel and Hal belongs to Crazy Narnia Fangirl, and I keep asking if you please, go read my friends story Love Prevails. Bubbles who is a faithful reader of my stories, did and now she's addict too it *laughs*. So give an eye on it. You won't regret it for sure.**

**Now enough talking and enjoy.**

**Together Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 3 – Love and Politics (Part 1)**

Day started early in the Ettinsmoor castle, with the servants already cooking the breakfast to their Royals but also for the Monarchs that arrived the day before and for the one who were about to arrived that same day.

Queen Olivia had informed them the night before that the Galma Court bringing the Duke and the Duchess, will arrived right before lunch, so they need to get their bedrooms done and make more food for lunch.

On the first floor, in the hallway where the bedrooms of the Narnia court stood, everything was quiet, meaning they were all in their bedrooms, getting ready, still sleeping or they simply didn't want to get up from bed.

That was the case inside the bedroom where stood Caspian and Liliandil. The Star Queen was wake for 15 minutes already and during that time she tried to make her husband get out of the bed, because she didn't want to make the King and Queen of Ettinsmoor wait for them for breakfast.

"Caspian come on, wake up. We need to get ready for breakfast" she said shaking him for the tenth time.

"5 more minutes" he groaned and got his head under the pillow, making Liliandil rolled her eyes and decided to get out of bed, when she felt two strong arms around her waist, pulling her back to bed, making her laugh.

"Caspian let me get ready for breakfast" she laughed even more when he got on top of her, trapping her underneath him. "I thought you want to sleep" she asked looking into his dark brown eyes.

"I wanted to sleep, but a certain star wake me up and now I'm not sleepy anymore" he grinned at her, leaning down and kiss her deeply.

"Caspian we don't have time for that, besides we are not in Cair" she said with a smile on her lips, knowing exactly what her husband had in mind.

"I know we are not in Cair, and about the time, you know I can be very quickly" he smirked; kissing her neck, making Liliandil let a moan escape from her mouth. He know her weakness too well and with another kiss, she just lost and the two made love, letting the love each other speak in the most physical way.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

In another bedroom down the hall, the High King was the first one to wake up and stretch in bed. By his right, his wife was still sleeping peacefully. During the pregnancy Elsa always slept more often than usual.

Turning to his right, he reached her hair and started stroking softly, watching her sleeping. Then reaching her belly, he rubbed it, knowing that their baby was there, probably still sleeping like her mother. Leaning he placed a kiss on her lips, smiling when he felt her arms wrapped his waist pulling him closer to her.

Elsa opened her eyes and smiled when saw the big blue eyes she loved so much.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" he said smiling and leaning down he kissed her belly "And good morning little princess" he said making Elsa giggled.

"You know, I think we need to call her by her name, or her bigger sister will start to think you are talking to her"

Peter rested his head on the pillow again, laughing, wrapping his left arm around Elsa's waist.

"I know"

"What time is it?" She asked, looking back to the big windows, seeing that the sun coming through the curtains.

"I think is 8:15" he answered her

"I think we need to get ready. We are not in Narnia and it would be rude if we get late for breakfast, especially because King Jeremy and Queen Olivia start the day early" she said making Peter nodded.

"I bet there are some people who will not like to wake up so early" he laughed a little thinking of his brother who always hated to wake up under 9am.

"Well Emily will take care of him" she said running her hand through his blonde hair. "Sweetheart you need a hair cut soon."

"No I don't" he said running his own hand through his hair

"Yes you do, it's too big"

Peter huffed making Elsa laughed. She knew he hated cutting his hair.

"When we get back home we have to take care of that" she said messing his hair.

"But right now, we need to get ready and to wake up that little one, who still sleeping, for my surprise" he said looking to the crib where their almost 18 months old daughter were still sleeping, something that was rare since the little princess always woke up around 7am and stood in her crib playing with her toys, having long conversations with them.

With that they both got out of bed and after they got dressed, they woke up Lara, who for the first time, didn't want to get out of her bed, making Peter picked her up, and the little princess wimped, wrapping her little arms around her father's neck and rest her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes again.

"I know you want to sleep sweetie, but we are not at home. You need to get ready so you can eat your yummy food" he said, making Lara looked at him rubbing her eyes making Peter kissed her cheek, while Elsa returned with her dress in her hands and put it on her daughter, along with her new earrings, since the princess got her ears pierce months ago, something that Peter hated to remember, still hearing her daughter cries all over the castle.

After the three of them got fully ready, they got out of the bedroom at the same time Emily and Edmund got from them, with the Just King walked like a zombie, hated to wake up so early.

"Why do we have to wake at this time? It should be forbidden" he said resting his head on Emily shoulder, making his wide shaking her head.

"Because we are not in our home" she said to him.

"We should make a law in Narnia, saying that it would be forbid to wake up before the 9am" he said again, making the others laughing.

"Where are the others?" Elsa asked looking around not seeing the others.

"I have no idea. I barely woke up" Edmund said sitting on a chair nearby.

A few minutes later Lucy came from her bedroom

"Good morning everyone. Am I late?" she asked looking at her family.

"No, we are waiting for Caspian and Zach and respective wives" Edmund said with an annoying tone in his voice.

"Someone is cranky for waking up early" she laughed.

"Tell me about it" Emily said looking at her husband.

"Where is Ariel?" Elsa asked "Maybe I should wake her up"

"No need, I'm up" she said walking down the hallway.

"Now where are the others? I'm starting to get hungry" Edmund groan hearing his stomach growled.

"Oh I think Susan and Zach already got up." Ariel said "I saw them from my bedroom window with King David a King Jeremy walking outside.

"Oh great, now all we need is Caspian and Liliandil to come out" Peter said watching the time.

"I hope they are not doing what I'm thinking they do, because if they are…" Edmund started but was interrupt by Caspian's voice.

"You do what?"

"Get up and go downstairs for breakfast" he said getting up from his chair, making the girls giggled.

Once Lara saw her uncle she walked towards him and stood her arms for him, clearly want him to pick her, which Caspian did with a smile.

"Hello your highness, I see you are the only one who are in a good mood this morning" he said kissing her cheek.

"Come on" Edmund said and everyone followed him, leaving Elsa and Ariel behind.

Elsa looked at her friend and smiled at her.

"How are you feeling today?" the Brave Narnia Queen asked her.

"A little better. I thought what you said last night and you were right, I'm not going to let Sandra have the pleasure to ruin my two weeks here" she said smiling at her best friend.

"That's the way to talk" Elsa smiled back "Come on, let's eat because like Edmund I'm hungry too"

And the two friends climbed down the stairs heading to the dining room, where everyone was already there, sitting in their seats.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Breakfast was a very noisy one with everyone talking to each other, saying good morning to the ones who started to arrive.

Lara stood between her parents and Elsa was feed, while she was holding a spoon herself and once in a while she tried to feed herself.

"I see that little one want to be independent soon" Empress Caroline said smiling at the scene.

"Tell me about it" Elsa smiled grabbing a napkin and cleaned her daughter's mouth. "By the way my dear Queen, Peter and I want to thank you and King Jeremy for putting a bed for Lara in our bedroom, instead putting her in a different room."

"You don't need to thank us, we thought that since it's a different place and she still so little that she could strange that and she prefer to sleep closer to her parents" Queen Olivia said smiling to the Narnia Queen.

"And speaking of sleeping, I guess you all slept well?" King Jeremy asked looking at his guests.

"I slept like a log" King David said drinking his coffee.

"Me too" Susan said looking at her husband "Right honey?"

"Yes, it was a good night sleep, your majesties" Zach said eating his eggs.

"What we going to do this morning?" Peter asked, because he didn't want to spend the all morning inside the castles walls.

"Well, my dear friend, we received the news that the Duke of Galma will arrived right before lunch, so my wife and I were talking last night, and we thought that you wanted to visit the village and then after lunch I would like to show you where the tournament will attend" King Jeremy smiled at them.

"I think that's wonderful" Queen Annie said

"Oh yes, we loved the village when yesterday and I personally saw a few things that I would to see closer" Liliandil no agreeing with the Archenland Queen.

"That is saddle then" Queen Olivia smiled "We finish eat breakfast and we can go, but I advised you to take a coat or something. The air here in the mountains is a little colder than in Narnia" she finished.

"Thanks for the advice" Emily said

"When King Felipe will arrive? Is today, isn't it?" Caspian asked to the Ettinsmoor King.

"Yes, but the Telmar court will only arrived in the middle of the afternoon, so we probably only have him during time" he answered to the Telmarine King, who wanted to talk to Felipe and to know how everything was in Telmar after the alliance between the two countries and if there was any news about the rebels ones.

"Good to know, I really wanted to talk to him and to know how everything is in Telmar" he said drinking his orange juice.

"I'm sure everything is okay. If there was any bad news we already knew" Peter said looking at his friend.

"Probably you're right but I still want to talk to him" he nodded.

"Well I see everyone finished eating. So are you all ready for having a walk on the village before lunch?" King Jeremy said clapping his hands and with that everyone stand up and after the Queens get some coats, they all head it to the village.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

The village was full of people, which surprised the Monarchs, to see so many people in such early hours. The Ettinsmoor Monarchs informed them that it was market day, so there was the reason why the streets were packed with people.

Of course the women quickly were busy, by checking the many stores and tents with every kind of things they thought it was beautiful, making the men bored, having to wait for them. Edmund was holding Lara, who got interested in a toy, which every time Edmund walked away from the store, the princess looked at him and made the cutest pout, that make the Just King sighed and bought the turtle toy to his niece, smiling when Lara hugged and smiling started to have one of her conversations she use to have with her toys.

Nearby Caspian and Peter were checking a tent full of armors, daggers and all kind of swords and shields.

"Look at these swords?" Peter asked, grabbing one and waved it on his hand. "They are a little heavy comparing to ours"

"I know." Caspian nodded.

"My dear friends, I see you are testing our swords" King Jeremy said coming towards them, tapping Peter on the shoulder.

"Yes we are and I just said to Caspian that your swords are a little heavier than ours" Peter said looking at the Ettinsmoor and putting the sword away.

"Well unlike your swords, ours are made by the great sword makers of the country. We don't have the magic hands of your fauns and centaurs" the old King smiled

"I guess so" Caspian smiled.

The women were near a tent with the cutest outfits for babies. There was all kind of dresses for little princesses and outfits for princes.

"Oh look at this blue outfit for a prince" Queen Olivia said holding a blue outfit and looking at Elsa, who smiled at it.

"I think it would be perfect for your baby, if it's a boy" Queen Annie said looking at some other outfits.

Elsa smiled at the Ettinsmoor Queen and then she looked back at Liliandil and then to Peter, who was getting closer to them.

"What is going on here?" he asked wrapping an arm around his wife waist.

"Queen Olivia found that cute blue outfit for your baby" Susan said looking at her brother.

"If it's a boy of course" Queen Olivia said smiling.

Peter and Elsa looked at each other and smiled.

"Well thank you my dear queen but I think our baby will be better in that green dress that Queen Annie has in her hands right now" Peter smiled at her.

"What?" Lucy said coming closer "Say that again?"

"You heard me" he laughed.

"Are you saying that is another girl?" Emily said clapping her hand and jumping.

"Well we wanted to say maybe when the tournament was over but I guess that's not need for that anymore, so yes. Elsa and I will have another girl" Peter said smiling and laughed when everyone hugged him and Elsa, saying congratulations to them.

"Yes, another niece" Lucy said jumping up and down.

"What is going on here?" Emperor Lewis approached them with King Jeremy and David.

"Oh King Peter and Queen Elsa will have another girl" Empress Caroline said to her husband.

"Really? But how do you know that?" he asked looking to them

"Well is good to have a star in our family who knows everything" Elsa laughed making Liliandil blush

"I don't know everything, just a few things and this is one of them" she smiled.

"That is just extraordinary" King Jeremy said looking at Liliandil with wide eyes.

"Hey why is everyone here? Is a reunion or something?" Edmund came with Lara in his arms playing with her new toy.

"No, we are just talking about Kiara" Lucy said smirking at her brother

"Kiara? Who is Kiara?" he asked looking at his younger sister

"The new family member" Peter said rubbing Elsa's belly.

Edmund looked from his hand to his brother and sister in law.

"Another girl?" he said

"Yes" Peter smiled.

"Caspian if you are the next one to have kids, please at least make a boy. We already have too much girls in our family" he said making everyone laugh.

"I hope when you and Emily have kids it will be a girl" Caspian said, making Edmund frowned.

"Shut up"

"Edmund, are you saying if we have a baby and if it's a girl you will be upset?" Emily looked at her husband with her hands on her hips.

"Ups, I think you just get in a big trouble" Zach said patting his brother in law on the shoulder and wrapping an arm around Susan shoulders they started to walk, follow by the other while Edmund was still looking at his wife trying to explain to her what he just said.

"Of course not sweetheart, I will love to have a little girl with you" he said quickly "You know I love girls"

"I see" she said to him

"I'm in troubling now, am I?" he sighed at her

"Big time" she smiled and placing a kiss on his lips, she walked towards the others.

"Great and this is your father's fault, who can only make girls" he said to his niece who smiled at him, making him giggling and kissing her forehead and started to walking.

After spending the all morning in the village and walking around the market, they all started to walk towards the castle with their hands full with bags with gifts for everyone and for them.

Ariel was walking behind the group, running her eyes through a book she just bought about the Ettinsmoor kingdom that she couldn't wait to start reading when she had some time.

"You've been quiet since last night, is everything okay my dear?"

Ariel looked to her right and saw Queen Olivia smiling, and she couldn't help but smile too, she always loved the Queen of Ettinsmoor.

"Yes my dear Queen, everything is okay" she smiled at her.

"Please stop with the Queen"

"I can't do that. You deserve my respect"

Queen Olivia smiled and folded her left arm on Ariel's right on, as they walked slowly towards the castle.

"You were always a correct young lady and I liked you the first moment I met you" she smiled at her

"Me too, your majesty" Ariel smiled and it was true.

"I thought that by the way you and Hal got closer after the wedding, that someday in the future I would call you my daughter in law" the queen said looking at her, making Ariel stopped and looked at the Queen with a surprise look on her face.

"I guess things weren't meant to be, your majesty" Ariel sighed. The last thing she wanted to think right now was in Hal and in new fiancé.

"You know my dear, one thing that I learn from the time we spend in Narnia, is that when two people are made to be together, there is nothing in this world that could separate them" Queen Olivia smiled at her holding Ariel hands. "See what happened with the High King and Queen?"

Ariel smiled

"They were meant to be together"

"Not even 1300 years could separate them. So never give up, even if it seems impossible"

Ariel looked at the Queen. Somehow she had the idea that the Queen didn't like that forced engagement too. She was about to say something when the Queen smiled.

"We better go, I don't know about you but I'm starving" she laughed and they started walking again, passing the iron gates of the castle.

When they reach the main gateway and passed the wooden bridge, they smiled when saw Duke Karl and his wife already there.

"My friend, when did you arrive?" King Jeremy asked walking towards him and the two friends gave each other a big hug, patting each other in the back.

"We arrived 30 minutes ago." The old Duke smiled.

"I'm sorry my friend but I decided to take our friends to the village" he said

"Don't worry your son Hal was here and he shows us where our room are and made us company. Let me tell you he will make a great King, you taught him well"

"I'm very proud of him. But is lunch time so let's get inside, I'm sure you are all hungry"

"Starving" Duke Karl laughed and after they everyone greet each other, they all get inside for a good meal.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Lunch time was kind of noise, as usual, but this time with Duke Karl, who was always a very funny man and everyone loved having him around.

"So my dear Kings I have a question for you that is been in my head for a long time" Duke Karl looked at the Narnia Kings, who stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Anything" Caspian said.

"I know that Peter is the High King of Narnia but it is you that is the heir of the throne. So who will be the heir of the throne: yours kids or Princess Lara?"

Everyone stopped talking and looking from Duke Karl to Peter and Caspian.

"You know, I thought about that too" Emperor Lewis said holding his glass of wine.

"Well my friends, is my first kid who will be the heir of the Narnian throne" Caspian answered them smiling.

"But I thought that since Peter here is the High King that it would be his kids, meaning Princess Lara the future Queen of Narnia?" Queen Annie of Archenland asked, getting interesting in the conversation.

"I know that is seems confusing at first, Caspian here is the rightful King, since it was his ancestors who had the throne. Not me, my dear Queen" Peter looked at the Queen.

"But been a High King doesn't mean you have more power then Caspian" Princess Zoe decided to ask.

"Yes, we learn then from our professor" Princess Erika nod.

"And your professor is right. Technically yes, I'm above Caspian and all the Kings of Narnia, before and after, expect one"

"Aslan, right?" Erika said with a smile.

"Yes. Aslan is the King of Kings. No one is above him. Then is comes Peter and then Caspian" Susan said looking at her sister in law.

"Aren't you upset that Caspian is above you, King Edmund?" Empress Caroline looked at the Just King who was eating a french fry.

"Me? Not it all, my dear Empress. That means if something goes wrong I can put the blame on them" he said making everyone laugh.

"Is a little confusing" Queen Olivia said thinking.

"Let me explain better. Back on earth, the place where we came from, there are many countries. Some of them are Monarchies, like ours, others are Republics." Peter started to explain.

"Republics?" King David looked at him.

"Meaning that instead of having a King or Queen, they have a prime minister and a president" he continued.

"And what do they do?" Zoe asked him.

"Well, the President is above the prime minister, meaning that he is the boss. But is the Prime Minister who rules the country. He is the one who decided laws and taxes. But if the President can or cannot agree with the laws and even discharge the Prime Minister and put someone else in his place."

"So that means that King Caspian is the Prime Minister and you are the President. So is King Caspian who rules Narnia but if you don't agree with something, you can simple not allow it and say no." Erika said smiling.

"Exactly. You are very intelligent" Peter said making Erika giggled.

"But in a way we all rule." Caspian smiled to them.

"Did you ever go against something that King Caspian decided?" Duke Karl asked the High King.

"No. Caspian is a good king" Peter smiled looking at his friend.

"Let's say I have great friends who rule with me" he said smiling too.

"Duke Karl, what about Galma? Who will rule it?" Ariel decided to ask, making Hal looking at her. Unlike Sandra, Ariel always listened the conversation and care about other kingdoms and that's he liked her since the first day they met.

"My dear lady, I'm glad you brought that subject because I really wanted to ask something to King Peter and Queen Elsa about that"

Peter and Elsa looked at each other and then to the Duke Galma.

"Us?" Elsa asked surprised.

"As you know my wife and I never were able to have kids and well I was only child and my wife nephews never were interested to rule a country." He said looking at his wife and then looked back at them. "I recent made my will, because as you see I'm not getting younger, so in my will I decided that after I die, I want Princess Lara rule Galma as Queen"

Everyone gasped, including Peter and Elsa, and looked to the little Princess, who was playing with her spoon, not aware of the conversation that was around her.

"My dear Duke, are you sure is that what you want?" Elsa asked him.

"I'm very sure and it would me the world to me if you say yes" he said.

Peter and Elsa looked at each other again and then to the Duke.

"My dear friend, if that is your wish, we accept with honour" Peter smiled to the old Duke.

And after this the conversation changed and everyone started to talk about the tournament until the lunch was finished and the guests decided to have a little rest after it, before they spent the rest of the day exploring the castle gardens.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I decided to split this chapter in two. I already have everything think for the second part, but since this is big and I didn't want to make you wait for so long, since I still have a lot to write I decided to post this part right now, and then the second one when it's ready. Hope you enjoy it.**

**You know what to do? Review it and let's reach almost the 100, what about that?**

**Love ya all**

**HighQueenP**


	4. Love and Politics part 2

**A/N: Hello my dear friends. Here it is the second part of Love and Politics. It's good to see that the followers and favourite are rising up. I hope you keep liking and reviewing it.**

**I want to thank the wonderful reviewers who review the last chapter, and they are: Bubbles, Guest, Scarlett .Hunter. NarniaFan, Moonlight Willows, Mystery99, BostonGirl2012, Guest, All For Jesus and Guest. Thank you so much. It's sad to see so less reviews compare to the other story but I hope you never stop reviewing. I don't want to regret to start this story because I really love writing right now.**

**Asking to BostonGirl2012 there is a scene between Lucy and Andrew in this one and I really have the scene in my head where they finally admit their feeling for each other, but that you all need to keep reading cause that only happen a few chapter ahead. **

**As for Mystery99 yes a lot of thing will happen in this love triangle that will help with the plot in the future and don't worry, Ariel will not be alone. You just have to wait for the next chapters because a lot of thing will happen in Ettinsmoor.**

**And to Bubbles you are welcome.**

**Once again I like to say that Andrew belongs to KesseGirl1 and Ariel and Prince Hal belongs to Crazy Narnia Fangirl.**

**Also like to remember that there are the pictures of the characters, the palace places in my profile, so go check them and hope you all like it.**

**And I also have the next chapter all in my head and I can start writing soon, depending how many reviews this chapter because that show you are loving and I will start writing today the next chapter. So review, review, review :)**

**Now Enjoy **_**Love and Politics – Part 2**_

**Together Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 4 – Love and Politics (part 2)**

After lunch everyone decided to have a rest in their private bedchambers for a while, before spending the time maybe walking in the gardens or reading a book.

Around 3 pm the Telmar Court arrived, bringing King Felipe and his mother and some Lords for the tournament.

After give them time to rest, King Jeremy took all the men to watch the place where the tournament would happen in two days, while the women decided to stay in the castle drinking tea and talking.

The elder Queens, along with the Empress, Liliandil and Emily were having a nice tea on the favourite Queen Olivia balcony, where they could see all the country landscape while they took a nice tea with cookies.

"This view is just breathtaking Olivia" Queen Annie said looking at the view while taking a sip on her tea.

"Where are the other Queens, I didn't say hello to them yet" Queen Maria asked to her friends.

"Well I believe Lucy is walking around while Susan decided to read a book in one of the bench near the lake. As for Elsa I think she's still resting" Emily said smiling at the Telmar Queen.

"I understand. When I was expecting my twins I slept all day" Queen Annie said smiling.

"I couldn't sleep for too long, because Hal always started to move, especially at night" Queen Olivia said laughing.

"What about you two, when we will have the news about a baby in the way?" Empress Caroline asked looking at the Narnia Queens, who smiled at each other.

"I don't know about Emily, but I just got marry so Caspian and I want to wait for a while, at least until next year" Liliandil said.

"Edmund and I want to wait for a while too" Emily nodded eating her sandwich.

And the subject on the balcony changed from the view to pregnancy and babies.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Outside Lucy was having a walk in the garden. It was beautiful with every kind of trees and flowers and animals. The only difference was that these animals didn't talk like the Narnians, and she remembered that when she tried to talk with a squirrel but he didn't answer her back.

"We are not in Narnia, you know" said a voice of a young male that she knew already who it belongs and turning around she saw Andrew smiling at her, wearing his normal clothes.

"I knew that the first moment he ran away and he didn't answer me" she laughed making him laugh too. "Where were you? I didn't see you lately?" she asked sitting on a stone bench, while he sat next to her.

"I'm on the other side of the castle where the guards stand. It is a nice place and we can explore the gardens." He said looking at her "What about you? How is the castle?"

"Well is not Cair Paravel but is very cozy and great. But what I really love is these gardens and woods." She said looking at the small lake where there was a stone ruin in the middle"

"I know. I walked around here after dinner time and it's really beautiful. And the air is so clean" he said taking a deep breath.

"I know, maybe is because we stand on the top of a hill and we are surround by these woods. Even is a little cold at night and in the morning, even been in August" she looked at him.

"I agree" he said looking back at her.

After staring at each other, Lucy smiled.

"Do you like to have a walk with me? Maybe you can show me your place?"

"Okay" he said and standing up they started to walk through a path fill with tree branches and stones.

"Be careful, you don't want to trip like the first day we met" he laughed making Lucy looked at him smiling.

"Hey I don't do the same mistake twice you know" she said looking at him not paying attention where she was going when all the sudden she trip on a tree branch and closed her eyes waiting for the impact but that never came. When she opened her eyes she saw Andrew's face closer to her, with his arms wrapping around her waist and she realized that was what stop her from hitting the floor.

Pulling her up, the two teens looked at each other eyes and for some reason their faces started to get closer and closer, until Andrew get his posture back and letting her go he said shyly:

"You better be careful, this path can be really tricky if we don't pay attention where we are going" he said with his cheeks burning.

"Yes I think you are right." She said blushing too, realizing what was about to happen.

"Let's go then" he said starting walking, making Lucy looked at his back while he started walking and taking a deep breath, trying to calm her heart that was beating so fast, she followed him with a smile on her lips.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Not far from it Susan decided to grab the book she was reading in Narnia and find a calm place, she sat and started to read it, hearing the birds singing. It was really a calm and relaxing place for reading a nice book.

She was so focus on her reading that she didn't notice steps behind her, until someone covered her eyes, making her smile.

"Guess who?" a voice that she knew so well said behind her.

"Honey I know it's you" she said laughing, making Zach huffed and sat next to her placing his lips on top of hers.

"You always know it's me. Is not fair" he pouted

"Now you look like Lucy and Lara" she laughed.

"Normally when they pout they get everything they want" he said smiling at her.

"Yes but they are the young ones and they are cuter than you" she giggled.

"Oh really?" he said and started tickling her, making her laughed.

"No, please sweetheart stop" she said laughing even more.

"Only if you say that I'm the cutest person ever" he said continue to tickling her.

"Okay you are the cutest person ever" she said laughing and he stopped tickling and pulled her into a deep kiss that she happily accepted it. After a while they pulled apart and he looked to the book she had on her lap.

"How is the story going on?"

"Very good actually" she smiled to her husband, running her hand through his hair "By the way, weren't you with the Kings to see the site where the tournament will be?"

"No, I have time to see when it actually happens. I was talking with Hal before I decided to spend some time with my dear wife" he said kissing her on the lips again.

"Good to know" she said after pulling away her lips from his "How is he?"

"Why are you asking?" he looking at her playing with a piece of her hair.

"He seems different since we last see him in Narnia. He's quiet all the time, barely talking to any of us and it seems he's avoiding Ariel for somehow"

Zach looked at his wife and nod

"I know. I see he's not happy since his father and Emperor Lewis put that engagement with Lady Sandra" he said making a face when he imagined someone had to marry with that one.

"Poor thing. I really wouldn't like to be in his place." She sighed

"But are we here to talk about Hal and his awful fiancé, or to kiss me, my Queen?" he smirked at her making her giggled.

"Well I thought you never asked" and the couple kissed again.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Elsa walked out of her bedroom. She had take a long nap and know all she wanted was to walked a bit, maybe through the wonderful gardens, but she didn't want to go alone. She didn't know where Liliandil and Emily were, probably were with the Queens and Empress. Ariel was taking care of Lara since the little princess didn't want to let her go after lunch, as for Susan and Lucy, they just left without telling where they went. Sighing she climbed down the stairs and saw Hal, who was passing by, looking at his feet, almost going against her.

"Hal so good to see you" Elsa said smiling, since there was the person she really wanted to see right now.

Hal looked up and looked at the Brave Queen and gave a small smile.

"Your majesty, I didn't see you. How are you?" he asked her.

"Please stop with the majesty thing. We are friends, remember?" she smiled making him nodded "And I'm okay. I was about to give a walk in the gardens, but I don't have company. Care to walk with me, please?"

Hal stood there for a while, thinking. Sandra was about to returned from her shopping in the village and the last thing he wanted was spending hours watching what she had bought, again, so he nodded at Elsa

"I will love it" and giving his arm for her to fold it, they both started to walk outside, feeling the cold breeze and the fresh air.

They walked slowly, because of Elsa condition, Hall showing the favourite spots and places. After a while they both sat on a bench so Elsa could rest her feet for a while and she thought it was a good time to talk to him.

"Hal may I ask you something that keeps bothering me since I arrived?"

The Ettinsmoor Prince looked at her, in a way he already knew what she would ask him but he nodded

"Sure. Ask anything?"

"If you are not happy with this engagement, why don't you say to your father? He is a great man and he will understand."

Hal leaned forward and looked at his hands.

"Especially when your heart beats for someone else" she finished making him looked at her.

"Is that obvious?" he asked her

"I think the only one who doesn't she is her" she smiled at him.

"I really want to tell me father, but I don't want to make him sad. You should see him when he came to me telling about this engagement. It's something he wanted for so long and Emperor Lewis too."

"I understand that. You are a great son and that proves you will be a great King, but isn't your happiness important too?"

"What do you mean?" he looked at her

"What King Ettinsmoor will have if he sad and unhappy all the time because he is with a woman he doesn't love, because if there was a possibility of you fall in love with her…" she started and he quickly shook his head.

"That is impossible. She is the most horrible person. I mean she is beautiful but totally empty inside. The only thing she cares is about clothes and jewels. Unlike Ariel, who cares about the other countries and wants to learn about them, and not mention she doesn't need fancy clothes or jewels to look beautiful" he smiled thinking of Ariel, making Elsa smiled.

"You don't need to tell me about Sandra. Caspian courted her for 6 months and she showed that side of her. She only wants to be Queen so she can have everything she wants" she said shaking her head.

"And what makes me upset is in front of my father and the Emperor she acts like she's the most interesting person in the world. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with someone like that. I want my wife to be kind, intelligent and beautiful at the same time"

"Someone like Ariel?" she smiled at him

"Yes. Like Ariel or Ariel herself" he smiled too.

"So why don't you go and say exactly that to your father."

"Say what?"

"Say that your heart belongs to someone else and it's that person that you want to have as your wife and to be the future Queen. I think you deserve to be happy and Ettinsmoor deserves to have a better Queen" she smiled patting his back.

"But what if my father doesn't understand? And if the Emperor will be upset with that? I don't want to cause a bad relationship between the two countries"

Elsa smiled at the young Prince. She understood what he was feeling.

"I understand your fears but I also know your father to know that all he wants is your happiness and as for the emperor, he is a good man too and he will understand your reasons too. Who knows maybe we can help you to show to them the real Sandra" she smirked at him, making Hal looked at her with a smiled.

"Will you do that to help me?"

"Of course. I hate seeing two people that love each other and are too stubborn to admit be sad like that." She smiled "And because I don't like Sandra either, of course" she whispered at him, making he laughed. "See is good to finally see you laughing"

"Thank you very much. I think you are right. I will talk to father before the tournament ends." He smiled "I just hope is not too late for me and Ariel"

"Well about Ariel, you have to fight a little harder but don't worry. I have a feeling you two will be together soon. Besides she will make a beautiful Queen"

"That I agree with you" he smiled imagined her in her wedding dress and his future Queen.

"I think we better return to the castle, don't you think?" Elsa said

"Yes, is almost dinner time" he said standing up and helping the pregnant Queen too, and they both heading to the castle arriving at the same time as the Kings who just arrived from the tournament.

When Peter saw Elsa he ran to her and wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her on the lips making her smiled.

"So how was the walk?" she asked after they pulled apart.

"The site is wonderful. King Jeremy did a great job" Peter said looking at the Ettinsmoor King. "And about you, I see you just came from your walk. Sorry I was here to go with you sweetheart"

"Oh that's okay, besides I had a great company" she smiled looking at Hal, who smiled at her.

"Always a pleasure to walk and talk with you, my Queen" he said smiling.

"I already told you to stop calling Queen and call me just Elsa" she said pointing her finger at him, making him laughed.

"Sorry, I promise I will try" he said raising his hand in the air like surrender himself at her.

"Where is our little princess?"

"I think she is with Ariel, hopefully not getting in trouble" she said making Peter laughed and they all entered in the castle following the Kings.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Right now the little princess of Narnia somehow was able to escape Ariel eyes and as she walked around the hallway, eating her cookie, making a mess of herself, she just entered inside Sandra bedroom, who just arrived from the village and it was putting all of her new dresses on top of the bed and watching herself in the mirror, admiring them while she put it in front of her.

Once she turned about to pick another dress, she saw the child, watching her with her big blue eyes, while she had her cookie in her mouth, making her hands all dirty.

Sandra made a face when she saw her; she always hated children and giving a child to Hal after they get married would be a huge sacrifice for her.

She kept looking at the toddler.

"What are you doing here? Go back to your parents or whoever was watching you?" she said keeping an eye on Lara's dirty hands, making the little girl walked closer to the bed where the dresses were.

"Get away from there. I don't want you dirty hand on one my new dresses" she said in hard tone to the young child but it was already too later and looking at Sandra, Lara just put her dirty hands on the closest dress, making Sandra ran towards the little princess and slapped her hand really hard, making the little child looked at her with wide eyes since her parents never did that to her, and soon started to pout.

"I told you not to touch my dresses with your dirty hands" she said grabbing her dresses and watched it closer.

Ariel, who was at the door saw everything and ran towards Lara who was crying right now, while a red dot was showing on her right hand.

"How dare you to slap her like that?" she said kissing Lara hand "Is okay sweetie"

"I told her to not touch my dresses with that dirty hands and she didn't listen to me, so I had to give her a lesson"

"She still a baby, she didn't do on purpose. And slapping is not the way to do it. Her parents never put their hands on her"

Sandra looked at the Lady of Narnia.

"Maybe they should. My kids will be spank if they don't behave"

"I will feel sorry for those poor children for having a mother like you" Ariel said looking at her.

"I bet you will, now if you excuse I want to get ready for dinner so I can look beautiful for my fiancé" Sandra said smirking at her, making Ariel looked at with a hard look

"Let's go sweetie" she said at Lara kissing her cheek and leaving the room, heading to Elsa and Peter's bedroom, who already were there getting ready too.

"Hello I was about to pick her up" Elsa said but stopped when saw her daughter eyes wet from crying and picking her up she looked at Ariel "What happened?"

Lara looked at her mother and showing her hand that by now was read she pouted and said:

"Boo boo"

"Aww sweetie mummy will kiss and make boo boo go away" she said kissing her hand.

"Why her hand is red like that?" Peter asked Ariel getting closer to his daughter and exam the hand.

"I'm sorry, she ran away from me and entered in Sandra bedroom, who was watching her new dresses and Lara put her dirty hand on one of it and Sandra slapped her hand"

"She did what?" Elsa said in an angry voice "How dare her to touch my daughter? I'm going to kill her right now" she said and was about to give Lara to Peter, but he stopped her.

"Let's not make a scene, not here." He said to her

"But she slapped our baby"

"I know and I will have a personal talk to her, but in private. Don't worry" he said kissed his wife and his daughter head "And that's okay Ariel, it wasn't your fault"

"Okay, I think I should get ready for dinner too" she said heading towards the door "See you guys there" and left the room, leaving Peter and Elsa spoiling their daughter.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Dinner went noisy, like every time that the many courts got back together. Everyone was talking about all kind of subjects. Elsa looked at Sandra from time to time with a hard look on her face. If she could she would slap that woman right there, but she promised Peter she wouldn't do anything. Besides he said he would take care of it personally. But for her, that Lady just made a big mistake, probably the biggest mistake of her life.

"So when our dear Duke Orrin will arrive?" Duke Karl asked drinking his wine, making her came out of her thoughts and look at the Duke of Galma

"As far as we know, tomorrow morning, which it's perfect. Because he can rest and at night we can open the tournament with a magnificent ball" King Jeremy smiled at the old Duke.

"Can't wait for that, besides we still need to know the categories" Edmund said eating his chicken.

"Don't worry my dear King, tomorrow afternoon, before the ball, I will give a form to each of you with the categories and the days and hours that will happen so you can fill and give it to me at night at the beginning of the party"

"I like that" Emperor Lewis said raising his own glass.

"Felipe, I didn't have the change to ask this but how is everything in Telmar?" Caspian looked at the young Telmar King.

"So far everything is quiet. We didn't have problems since last month"

"But we had serious problems" Queen Maria said looking at Caspian and her son.

"What kind of problems?" Edmund asked looking from her to Felipe.

"After we banish the rebel ones, some days later we got some reports that some animals were missing and some vegetables and fruits." King Felipe said looking at him.

"But it only last for a week. After that no more incidents happen" the Queen said too.

"Well one thing that we learnt from experience, my dear Queen, is when someone stays quiet for so long, probably it's because they are preparing something, and we should get our eyes wide open" Peter said looking at her.

"I agree with the High King" King David said nodding "We can never put down our guard because if we do that, then it's when something happen. With people like that, they always preparing the right time to do something bad"

"I don't understand why those people weren't happy. It was a good thing" Empress Caroline said shaking her head.

"My dear Empress, you know that the ones who didn't like the closest relationship between Narnia and Telmar, were the ones who always support my uncle and in a way blame me and call me traitor because I fought on the Narnia side and gave them what it was theirs" Caspian explained smiling at her the Terebinthia Empress.

"But that is nonsense. You just did the right thing. After all, your ancestors invaded Narnia" Duke Karl said.

"I think you are right but not everyone thinks the same way"

"But let's not talk about bad things. We are here to celebrate the bonding between our countries" King Jeremy said smiling and everyone agreed with him and the subject turn to the tournament again.

After dinner was finished the Monarchs spent more time talking of the most trivial subjects. It was around 11pm when they all decided to get back to their bedchambers for some good rest.

Peter excused himself and walked up the stairs to his bedroom when he saw in the hallway the person he wanted to see all night long.

"Lady Sandra, I'm glad I found you here. I wanted to speak with all night long" he said walking towards her, while Sandra stopped on her tracks and turned around to face the High King of Narnia.

"King Peter, it's always a pleasure to talk to you. What can I do?" she said giving that horrible smile to him.

"I just want to tell you that I know what happened this afternoon"

"I don't know what are you talking about?" she said still smiling.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. And I'm going say this politely." He said smiling at her and speaking low, a thing that who knew him very well, knew that every time Peter speak in a low voice, it meant he was really angry. "If you touch my daughter again, I will forget who you are and where I am right now. Did I make myself clear to you?"

"Are you threatening me, your majesty?" she said not smiling anymore.

"Take this as an advice. I know you too well Sandra and I know why you accept this engagement with Hal, but you know, you just did a big mistake today when you put your hands on my daughter. You don't want me as your enemy. Trust me"

"I don't know what that girl Ariel said to you, but I never touched your daughter" she said trying not to sound nervous.

"There's another thing I hate the most are liars. I really can't stand them. So don't put the blame on Ariel, besides my daughter said it was you and if you knew anything about children is they never lie"

Sandra swallowed and stared at Peter.

"Did I make myself clear?"

"Sure, your majesty" she said in a deep voice.

All the sudden Hal appeared around the corner, heading to his bedchamber and stopped watching the scene in front of him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked looking to Peter to Sandra.

"Why don't you ask to your fiancé?" Peter said looking at him, making Hal looking at Sandra, waiting for an answer.

"Is nothing, really" she said trying to smile at him.

"Well it was nice to talk to you Lady Sandra" Peter said and looking back at Hal he said to the Prince "I like you Hal, that's why I'm going to say this to you, even if you like it or not. Think twice about this engagement. You deserve a better woman by your side and your future children deserve a better mother. Someone who doesn't think that spanking children resolve anything" he said looking at Sandra and then back to Hal. "Good night"

And he headed to his bedroom, leaving Hal and Sandra looking at each other in the middle of the hallway

"What did he mean with spanking? Did you do anything to the Princess?" he asked looking serious at her

"I just gave a small slap on her hand and is like the world is ending" she said shaking her head

"You did what?" he asked grabbing her arm tightly

"Hal you are hurting me" she said taking her arm away from his grip.

"You really are the most horrible person I ever met" he said shaking his head

"Well but I'm your fiancé and future wife, so deal with it"

"You know what Sandra, if I was you, I wasn't so sure about that anymore" he said and left to his bedroom, leaving Sandra in the middle of the hallways, praying for that tournament end it real soon, so those kings and queens of Narnia would leave, or that engagement would be in great danger.

**A/N: So and there is another chapter in a few days. Hope you like it. Please review it, hope we can reach at least the 60 reviews. What do you think of that?**

**Love ya all**

**HighQueenP**


	5. Let the tournament begin

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here it is another chapter of this third story. Finally summer vacations are here. I hope everyone had a semester and hope everyone have a great summer, and continue to read and review my story.**

**I want to thank to the more1078 readers that took their time to read this story, even if is not that great compare to others that is out there and for keeping follower and favourite it. For all of you my sincere THANK YOU.**

**To all the wonderful reviewers: anniecarrots1, Bubbles, Abby, elizabeth5467, Lucy lover, Guest, Guest, Hella Monetza, dream lighting, All For Jesus, Moonlight Willows, KesseGirl1, Scarlett .Hunter .NarniaFan and MythicalGirl17 for their wonderful reviews. Is because of you that I write this story and your reviews just made my day every time. I LOVE YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!**

**In the story the journey on Ettinsmoor continues and finally the categories for the tournament are revealed. And something will happen that will make Peter see Andrew with other eyes and thank him forever. If you want to know you will have to read it.**

**Once again Andrew belongs to KesseGirl1 and Ariel and Hal belongs to Crazy Narnia Fangirl.**

**Now enjoy **_**Let the tournament begin**_

**Together Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 5 – Let the tournament begin**

The next day came with a light fog surrounding the woods and castle, which surprised the other Monarchs since it was August, but after the Ettinsmoor King and Queen explained to them that it was normal to have some fog days even in the summer because of the high hills and the dense woods that surround the castle.

As the day went by the fog started to disappear and the sun started to shine with some little white clouds covering it from time to time.

Around 11pm the last court, the Tashbaan Court, bringing Duke Orrin and his wife arrived and for the first time the all countries that would participate in the tournament were in Ettinsmoor, which made King Jeremy excited and around lunch time he warn the other Monarchs that night a ball would happen as the official opening of the tournament and around that afternoon, they would receive a form with the categories, with dates and hours of which category, which they will fill and give to him at the end of the night.

It was around 3:30 pm and while some Monarchs were resting and others were preparing everything for the opening party, Peter and Caspian were taking a nice walk outside the castle, in the beautiful gardens with the little Princess, who was having a nice time, walking alone, in front of her father and uncle, looking around, seeing the flowers and hearing the birds and all kind of animals that live in the that garden, always been watched closely by the two Narnia Kings.

"I can't believe she had the nerve to touch Lara" Caspian said after Peter telling him what happened last night between Sandra and Lara.

"I can't believe it either, but I warned her" Peter said looking at his daughter, who was touching a purple flower "Be careful sweetheart" he said smiling at her.

"I can't believe I courted that woman for 6 months. What was I thinking?" Caspian said shaking his head.

"Well Elsa made that same question all the time when you were courting her. She never liked her and I didn't understand why. Now I know" he giggled looking at his friend who by now he already saw Caspian as his brother in law, since him and Elsa were more like brother and sister then cousins.

"And Hal is going to marry her? I feel sorry for him" Caspian sighed

"Me too, especially knowing that he doesn't love her." Peter said nodding his head in agreement "But maybe we can talk to King Jeremy. I know Elsa talked with Hal and convinced him to tell his father his true feelings. That he doesn't love Sandra and don't want to marry her."

"I always believe that people should marry by love not because our parents want it. My father tried that and my uncle tried more than once with Elsa, if you remember clearly"

"I don't want to remember that guy anymore. Thank Aslan he's in jail for life." Peter sighed in relief. "But I agree with you, that's why I want Lara to choose the man she loves and she thinks it's the one"

Caspian looked at his friend and smirk

"Really? I thought you want her to me single for life"

Peter laughed and rolled his eyes

"That it's my insane wish, which I know it will never happen. So at least I want her to be happy. When you have daughters you will know what I'm talking about" he said patting Caspian on the back smiling.

All the sudden, behind them came King Jeremy who seemed to be looking for them quite a while.

"My dear Kings I'm glad I finally find you, I was looking for you" he said getting closer to them.

"What is it?" Caspian asked.

"I'm calling all of you to gather in the main hall so I can give you the form with the categories and schedule for the tournament tomorrow, so you can fill with the names of the person who will participate in each category"

"Oh okay, we are going right away, my friend" Caspian said smiling.

"But if you don't mind I would like to talk to you High King" King Jeremy said looking at Peter.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Maybe I should leave you two alone" Caspian said ready to leave

"My King you can stay if you want. Is not secret what I have to talk with the High King" he said making Caspian nod "Let's go and seat on that stone bench" and the three Kings sat down.

"So what do you want to talk with me?"

King Jeremy looked at the blonde High King of Narnia and sighed.

"Well, my son Hal told me what happened between Lady Sandra and the princess"

Peter and Caspian looked at each other.

"Yes and I want to apologize for it. I want to tell you that we don't' agree with that attitude and I will talk about it with her and make sure that it will never happen again"

"My king, you don't have to apologize for anything. You didn't do anything wrong" Peter said resting his hand on the Ettinsmoor King smiling at him.

"Peter is right. It was Sandra who did it. You can't responsible yourself for her actions." Caspian said.

"I know but I invite you here to have a great time and to tight the relationships between the countries. And with this I hope Narnia still wants to be friend with Ettinsmoor"

"Of course, my King. Ettinsmoor will always be a great friend of Narnia." Peter said smiling, making King Jeremy smile too.

"Besides Sandra is not Queen of Ettinsmoor yet" Caspian said, making Peter nod.

"Exactly"

"And I'm starting to think that she is not having the quality for been the Queen that Ettinsmoor need. That Lewis and I made a mistake with this engagement"

Peter and Caspian looked at each other. Maybe that was the perfect time to talk about it.

"My friend, did you actually talked with your son Hal and asked what he thinks of that entire engagement thing?" Peter asked the old King.

"What do you mean?"

"If you asked him if he likes to be engaged with Sandra? If he actually wants to marry her or if he wanted to be with someone else?"

King Jeremy looked at Peter and then at Caspian.

"I never actually thought of that. I mean when I talked to him about this engagement, he never said no to me or anything"

Caspian smiled at King Jeremy and patted his shoulder

"My good friend, that's because Hal is a great son and he would never thought of going against your wish, even if he doesn't agree with it"

"I know and that's why I'm so proud of him and know Ettinsmoor will be in good hands when he becomes King"

"You're right about that. But maybe Ettinsmoor deserve to have a happy King and not sad because he's marry with someone that he doesn't love and doesn't deserve to be queen" Peter said in a serious tone.

"I noticed that my son is a little sad these past days. But I never thought it was because of this"

"Well is only part of it. Is very hard to be engaged with someone else and watch the person he really loves all the time and can't tell her how much he wants her" Peter said looking at the old King, who looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're talking about Lady Ariel, aren't you?"

Peter just nod and smiled at him

"I knew something was going on but never thought that his feelings for hers were like that"

"And she feels the same too. Even if she tries to hide right now" Caspian said.

"I like Lady Ariel. She's a nice young lady"

"Yes she is. I believe she would make a good queen someday" Peter giggled

"I think you're right. Maybe I should talk to my son. Thanks for this talk. Is good to have you as good friends"

"You can count on us always my good friend" Caspian patted his back.

"Now I think we should return to the castle so I can give you the form so we can start this tournament" King Jeremy said standing up, been followed by the two young kings.

"Let's go then" Caspian said

"Let me get Lara" Peter turned to pick is daughter "Come on sweet…" but when he turned he didn't see the little girl anywhere.

"Where is she?" he asked turning to the other kings. "She was right here!"

"She can't be far away. She's too little" Caspian said to him looking around.

"My dear King let me tell you that they can disappear in a blink of an eye. This happened to me many times with my Hal when he was little." King Jeremy said to him "I turned away and in a second he was gone. But don't worry, we will find her soon."

"Elsa is going to kill me" Peter said groaning.

"Don't' panic, let's separated. She can't be far away" Caspian said one more time.

**In the meantime:**

Lara was following a little squirrel, while her father and uncle were talking to King Jeremy.

But soon the little animal was gone and the poor child tried to turn back to her father but didn't know how and where he was, and every time she tried to walk, more far she get from them. Soon the little princess started to pout and cried.

"Daddy!" she cried looking around with big tears rolling down her cheeks.

Luckily Andrew was passing by, deciding to have a nice walk in the gardens, hoping he would see a certain young queen, when he heard a child crying. Following the sound, he saw the young princess, alone, crying, looking around like she didn't know what to do and where to go.

"Princess Lara" he said walking towards her.

The little girl turned when she heard her name and saw Andrew, who she already knew too well and standing her little arms at him she said pouting.

"Andew"

The young man picked her and whipped the tears that were still rolling down her cheeks.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" he asked her, making her looking at him "You ran away again didn't you?" he smiled when the little princess nod her head. "Let's go find daddy because I bet he's very worried right now"

And he started to walk holding Lara in his arms, making the little princess smiled at him.

When they reach the stone street, they saw the three kings, and they seemed worried, looking around.

"Maybe we should separate" King Jeremy said when Caspian looked into Andrew direction and saw the young guard walking towards them with Lara on his arms.

"Lara!" he said pointing at them, making Peter turned and a sigh of relief appeared on his face and running towards him he took Lara in his arms and hugged his daughter tightly.

"Where were you? Daddy was so worried that you could be hurt, sweetheart" he said looking at her and kissing her forehead, hugging her again.

"Where did you find her?" Caspian asked Andrew, who was still near them.

"Not far away from here. I was having a walk and heard a cry and I decided to see what was it and that's when I saw the little princess alone, crying" he said smiling at the little girl, who smiled back at him. "I knew right away that she may had run away, as usual, so I decided to bring her back, because I knew his majesty were very worried"

Peter looked at the young guard and for the first time he smiled at him

"Thank you Andrew. From the bottom of my heart"

"You don't need to thank me your majesty. I like the princess too and of course I would do anything to keep her safe" he smiled.

Lara looked at him and stood her arms to him, clearly indicating she wanted to be in his arms.

"I think she wants to go to him" King Jeremy said smiling at the scene.

Peter looked at his daughter and gave her to Andrew, who smiled when Lara hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh thank you your highness" he smiled kissing her cheek too.

"Well now that everything ended well, I think it's time to return to the castle." King Jeremy said looking at the time.

"Sure, let's go" Caspian said but Peter stood there looking at Andrew. That boy just saved his daughter and he would be forever grateful to him. He knew that with that he would, in a way, giving permission and pushing Andrew and Lucy to each other more, but if his sister really liked the boy, then he had to be use to parties and surround by the others Monarchs in the future.

"King Jeremy, I have a favour to ask you" he said looking at the old king.

Caspian looked at his friend and smiled, knowing him to well to understand what Peter was thinking.

"Of course" the Ettinsmoor king said.

"I want to ask you if there is any problem if Andrew be at the party tonight as a guest. After all if it wasn't for him we were still walking around, trying to find my daughter"

King Jeremy looked at the young man, who was surprised by what he just heard from Peter, and smiling he said

"Of course, after all he is a hero today"

Andrew kept looking at Peter. He was honoured but at the same time, he didn't have anything fancy to wear for the party.

"My King I don't have anything to wear. Maybe I shouldn't go, because I can't go wearing these clothes" he said looking down at his normal clothes.

"Don't' worry young man, I'm sure my youngest son, Alexander has some clothes he doesn't wear anymore. You two are the same size. Come on, I'll lead you to him and he will help you" King Jeremy said wrapping his arms around Andrew shoulders and they head back to the castle.

**[][][][][][][][]**

After Andrew left with Prince Alexander, who was happy to helped him, King Jeremy gathered everyone in the main hall and gave each court a form that they had to fill with the names of each contestants and in what category they will do.

After having the form, Peter and Caspian gathered everyone, except Zach who was with his family doing the same thing, in Peter's bedroom.

They were sitting in a circle, while Peter had the form in his hand.

"Now, King Jeremy gave us the form with the list of categories for the tournament so we can fill the names of each person who will participate." He said looking at his family.

"Great, so tell us" Edmund said rubbing his hands.

"There are crossbow, marksmanship, bow, one sword fighting, two swords, horseback, and spear fighting" Caspian said reading the paper.

"But that's 7 categories" Susan said looking at him.

"I know. There is spear fighting" he said nodding

"Can one person do two tasks?" Edmund asked frowning.

"I thought about that and asked King Jeremy the same thing and what he said he we can't unless we have not enough people" Peter looked at him.

"Which mean, one of you have to do that category or we have to find someone from our court to do it" Caspian nod and looked at them.

"Well I know someone that can do that, easily" Elsa said smiling and looked at Caspian, who smiled back, knowing exactly who his cousin was talking about.

"Who?" Emily asked looking at the cousins

Caspian and Elsa looked at Ariel, who was on the floor playing with Lara and stopped looking at them.

"No way. It's been a long time since I grabbed a spear" she said shaking her head.

"That's not true, I saw you the other day training. And it seems like you didn't forget at all." Elsa smiled at her friend.

"I didn't know you could spear fight?" Liliandil smiled and looked at her, who was blushing a little.

"She does and she is amazing. The best" Caspian giggled

Everyone looked at Ariel and after a while she rolled her eyes

"Okay, I'll do that category" she said smiling

"Great" Peter said and wrote her name in front of the spear fighting category.

"Who's next?" Caspian said looking at them.

"The bow, two swords, one sword and horseback it's easy" Edmund said rolling his eyes "Susan does the bow, I do the two swords, Caspian does the horseback and you do the one sword".

"We already figured that the first moment we saw that, but we are still missing the marksmanship and crossbow" Peter said after writing their names down.

"I can do the marksmanship" said Lucy, who had practiced with her dagger.

"Are you sure?" asked Ed, looking at her sister sideways.

"Yes, she is pretty good, I've seen her" said Susan.

"Okay then" Caspian said while Peter wrote his sister name.

"I can do the crossbow" Elsa said after a while

"No way" Peter said looking at her, making Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Sweetheart we already talked about that is crossbow. I'll be fine, besides you know I'm good at it" she said looking at him, making Peter sighed

"Okay fine"

"Then it's done" Lucy said getting up and walking behind Peter and see the paper with their names on it. "I'm the first and I'll start tomorrow" she jumped excited.

"Okay now that this is finish we need to get ready for the party" Liliandil said looking at her husband.

"You're right" Emily nod. "So we need to get ready" she said looking at her husband.

"I'm going too" Susan said "See you soon"

And everyone left to their own rooms and got ready for the party.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

The party was amazing, with lights everywhere and there was a big tent, where dinner were served for everyone. All the courts where there, including some new faces that they never saw before.

The girls were stunning with their dresses and crowns on their head:

Susan was wearing a long, strapless, black gown with her golden crown. (**A/N:** pictures in my profile).

Lucy decided to wear a long, blue and also strapless ball gown and in her head she was wearing a silver Narnia crown (**A/N: **pictures in my profile).

As for the High Queen Elsa, she was wearing a diamond crown and a long, white dress with lace sleeves, making her look a very beautiful pregnant woman (**A/N: **pictures in my profile).

Emily decided to take a light pink, long dress, with diamonds and crystals around the chest and in her head there was her diamond crown (**A/N: **pictures on my profile).

Liliandil was wearing this long, read dress with red and white diamonds on the sleeves that went to the front and in her head there was her beautiful diamond and pearl crown (**A/N: **picture in my profile).

As for the Lady of Narnia, Ariel was wearing a long, strapless green black dress that make Hal not be able to take his eyes off of her (**A/N: **picture in my profile).

When they arrived the party, some of the new faces just looked at them and whispered, making them a little uncomfortable.

"I never liked when they do that" Edmund whispered.

"Me too" Peter said holding Lara's hand since the little girl insist to walk, instead of been in his arms.

King Jeremy came to them

"Hello, my friends." He said and looked at the ladies "My dear, you are all stunning"

"Thank you my King" Susan said smiling at him.

"Come, there are a few people who are dying to meet you" he said grabbing them and take them to a group of man that they never saw before and assumed they belonged to Ettinsmoor court.

"So Jeremy when do we finally met the Kings and Queens of Old?" an old man said looking at the King.

"Well they are here right next to me" he said smiling.

The man looked at them and his mouth dropped when he saw the young Kings and Queens in front of him.

"I am terribly sorry, Your Majesties, I just believed that you were older" he said, making a short reverence.

"Do not worry, it has happened before" Peter said smiling looking at Caspian, remembering the first day they met and Caspian said exactly the same thing to them."So you must be the so very famous High King Peter the Magnificent?" said the Lord.

"I am this is my wife, High Queen Elsa" he said while the Lord grabbed Elsa's hand and kissed it. "This is King Caspian and his wife Queen Liliandil, that is my sister Queen Susan and her husband Prince Zachary. My brother King Edmund and his wife Queen Emily and this is my sister Queen Lucy. And Lady Ariel" Peter finished introduce all of them to the Lords who kept looking and smiling at them.

"Unbelievable, just unbelievable! Here you are, in flesh and bone, the legendary Kings and Queens of Old, standing in this very Palace, this seems like a dream! And I'm oh so pleased to meet you all, your deeds are as legendary as your names" another Lord, a little older then the first one said, shaking the hands of the men and kissing the girls'. They all smiled uncomfortably, as they always did when acknowledged by their titles.

"Thank you My Lord" Caspian smiled shaking the man's hand.

"These are Lord Philip and Lord Han. They were eager to meet you" King Jeremy said smiling.

"Oh and we are not the only ones, that I can guarantee to you" Lord Philip said smiling. He was a tall man, in his early fifties, his hair slightly gray with dark blue eyes while Lord Han was a blond slim man, a few inches taller than Caspian, his bright green eyes sparkling, a huge smile peaking from behind his beard.

"I remember you, My Lord, my father had a good relationship with you" said Caspian smiling.

"Oh yes. I really liked your father. I never thought you would remember me" he said smiling.

Then another Lord came. It was a chubby short man, dark skinned and raven haired, hurried to greet the Narnian Royals, eagerly shaking their hands, a little too effusively. "What a joy! I have been very eager to meet you all" he said, his accent recalling an Indian accent, barely containing from leaping around.

"Thank you," said Peter, when his arm was being furiously shaken by the beaming the Lord.

"Oh right, yes, I haven't introduced myself, I apologize. I am Karim, Lord of Tashbaan" he said, making a rather curious reverence.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Edmund smiled.

"You are going to participate in the tournament, right?" he asked in his excited voice.

"Yes we are" Caspian said.

"I can't wait for finally see you all in action. It will be a dream come true"

They all looked at each other, trying not to laugh.

"Well but let's not been here. Let's go to the tent. I'm sure we are all starving" King Jeremy said and they all followed the King and headed to the tent, where everyone else was already there and where there were long tables fill with food, where everyone could grabbed a plate a fill what whatever they want.

Once they reached the tent they all went to different places. While the Kings gathered with the Lords, telling them everything about Narnia, especially the Golden Age, the Queens went to meet the Queens, who were with some ladies.

When they got closer a Lady came to them and hugged Ariel.

"My dear Ariel, you look stunning. You are getting beautiful every day" she said smiling.

"Lady Rose I've missed you" she said smile back. Elsa knew this Lady. She was a lady from Galma and she used to visit the Telmarine castle with the Galma court a lot. Once she saw Elsa, she opened her mouth in surprise.

"My sweet princess!" she said going to Elsa and hugged as much as she could do because of Elsa's belly. "You look so beautiful" she said looking at her belly "And very pregnant"

"Lady Rose. Is been a long time since we saw each other for the last time" Elsa smiled at her.

"And is not Princess is High Queen" Ariel said smiling, making the Lady looked at her.

"So are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?"

"That High King Peter was courting you?"

Everyone laughed and Elsa looked at the Lady in front of her

"My dear Lady, not only he was courting, that we married and we have a little princess with one year old and we are expecting another one on the way" she said rubbing her belly

"Oh that is wonderful" the lady said

"But let me introduce my family: this is Queen Susan, Queen Lucy, Queen Liliandil that is Caspian's wife and Queen Emily, Edmund's wife" Elsa said introduce them to the lady.

"Oh you are so more beautiful life then in the pictures" she said smiling at them. "But come, let me introduce to my friends" and in seconds they were surrounded by some ladies and they were having a nice time with them.

A few minutes later everyone was having a good time, talking about different things.

Ariel was near the drink table when someone came closer to her, and grabbing a glass of wine, looked at her and said in a loud voice.

"You look stunning today"

Ariel looked up and saw Hal and her stomach twitched, like it did every time she saw him.

"Thank you, now if you excuse me I think is not good talking to you right now, especially with you fiancé a few feet away" she said ready to leave.

"Wait. I need to say something to you" he said and grabbing her arm he took her to another place at the tent where there was nobody around.

"What do you want? We don't have anything to say to each other anymore"

"I just want to tell you that I will talk to my dad and tell him that I don't want to marry Sandra and cancelled this engagement" he said, making Ariel gasped and looked at him.

"You can't do that"

"Yes I can, Ariel. I can't take this anymore." He said sighing.

"Why?"

Hal looked at her and held her hand.

"Because I believe that a person can't marry someone when it's in love for another one" he said looking at her eyes.

"Hal please" she started to say.

"I will do it and then I will ask permission to court you. It's you that I want as my wife and if I have to fight until you say yes, then I will do fight. Even if it's the last thing I do" he said and kissing the back of her hand he left, leaving Ariel smiling, not even noticing Elsa who saw the scene and approached her friend as soon Hal left.

"What happened?" she asked her

"Why do you think something happened?"

"Because you have that smiled that I have every time that Peter said something romantic to me"

Ariel looked at her friend and smiled.

"He said he will talk to his father and cancelled the engagement. And after he does that he will ask to court me because it's me he wants by his side and his wife and he will fight for me until I say yes"

"He loves and I hope after this you believe his feeling for you" she said smiling and left leaving Ariel with a smile on her face and thinking that was been a great night after all.

Not far away, Lucy was eating something when a young man came closer to her

"Hello your majesty" he said smiling, making Lucy looked at the person and gasped when she saw who that young man was

"Andrew?" she asked looking at him, who looked stunning in a white shirt and red doublet and black pants. (**A/N: **picture in my profile)

"Do you like it?" he asked her, looking at his outfit.

"I love it. You look so stunning, a true Prince or even King. Where?"

"Oh Prince Alexander gave me these clothes and a few more that he didn't want it anymore"

Lucy looked at him smiling.

"But why and I didn't expect to see you here"

"Well that I can thank to the High King. He was the one who invited me"

"Peter? Are you serious?"

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you"

"Why did he do that?"

"Will you continue with the questions or want to dance with me instead" he giggled grabbing her hand.

"Don't you want to ask other ladies? I'm sure they wouldn't mind to dance with you"

"But I do, because I only want to dance with a certain Queen of Narnia" he smiled making her blushing and walking to the dance floor, they started to dance

"You looked beautiful, by the way" he said after a while making Lucy smile

"Thanks" she said and resting her head on his chest, she closed her eyes feeling happy and loving that party.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

The night passed by quickly and soon it was getting late. The Monarchs were still in the tent when King Jeremy decided to stop the music and everyone looked at him.

"My dear guests, it's getting late and I know some of you are tired and wanted to rest, so all I want to say is that I already have your forms with the names. You all know that tournament starts tomorrow so first I want to thank you for been here and hope you all have some fun and enjoy the first of many tournaments between our countries. So with that, best of luck for the contestants and let the games begin" he said raising his glass and everyone did the same and soon they all retired to their bedchambers, waiting for the next day events with excitement running in their veins.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews.**

**Love ya all **

**HighQueenP**


	6. First day of the tournament

**A/N: Hello my dear friends. How are you? First I want to apologize for this late update but the last week was terrible for me. I got a virus and I've been sick, I even had to go to the hospital twice in the middle of the night. So you must understand that writing was something I was not wanted to do back then and the incredible heat here, 100 degrees every day and some days 106 didn't helped either. But thank God I'm a lot better now, so here it is another chapter for you.**

**I also want to thank to my wonderful readers and reviewers: Guest, Guest, Guest, anniecarrots1, Guest, Hella Monetza, Narnianseasons, Bubbles, All For Jesus, Scarlett. Hunter. NarniaFan, Guest, tiffany. woodruff. 161, Mystery99, dream lighting and KesseGirl1, for their wonderful reviews and I'm glad you all enjoy this story, and trust me a lot will happen.**

**Once again I want to say that Andrew belongs to KesseGirl1.  
**

**And well I'm sure you are all waiting for reading the chapter so enough talking and enjoy **_**First day of the tournament**_**.**

**Together Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 6 – First day of the tournament**

The night was going great and as the hours passed by, some of the guests started to leave for their own private bedchambers, getting rest for the next day events. Right now there were only a few people at the tent; two of them were Andrew and Lucy, who were still there talking happily.

"I think is getting late and you need to have a nice sleep for tomorrow" Andrew said after looking at the time and see it already passed from midnight.

"I know but I was having such a good time" she said smiling at him.

"Me too, but tomorrow is a big day for you" he smiled at her and she nodded knowing that he was right, she needed to rest.

"Will you walk me to the stairs?" she asked him

"Of course" and the two teens entered inside the castle and walked towards the stairs that lead it the first floor.

"So did you enjoy the party?" she asked after they stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"I really did. It was a nice experience" he smiled.

"I'm glad you were there"

"Me too, Lucy" he said "Well we both need to rest, especially you"

"Will you go see me tomorrow?"

"Of course, I even meet you right before your enter to wish good luck" he laughed a little.

"Really? That would be wonderful Andrew" she said and hugged him. After a while the two teens stepped back, being a little embarrassed.

"Well, see you tomorrow then"

"Goodnight Andrew. See you tomorrow" she said kissing him on the cheek and walked up the stairs smiling while Andrew watched for a while, before left to his place with a smile on his face. It was true; he was falling for the Valiant Queen.

Lucy was also smiling when she was walking towards her bedroom that she didn't even notice someone calling for her, until felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump and turning around.

"Ariel, you scared me" she said resting her hand on her chest.

"I'm sorry, I've been calling you for a while but it seemed you were not here at all" Ariel smiled looking at Lucy, which cheeks turned a little red.

"Sorry" she said

"It's okay Lucy, I understand." The Lady of Narnia said smiling "But you better get inside because if one of your brothers knows you still up at this time, they will have a heart attack"

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Not you too, I'm not a baby anymore, you know"

"I know and they know too, I was just messing with you. Come on, let's get some sleep" she said wrapping her arm around Lucy shoulders and started to walked towards their own bedrooms, when they saw Sandra around the corner, also heading to her bedroom. Once she saw Lucy and Ariel she smirked.

"Oh still up at this hour?" she asked looked at them.

"We were just about to get to rest" Lucy said trying to smile, but the truth was she never liked Sandra.

"I see" she said and looked back at Ariel "So I heard you will participate in the tournament doing spear fighting?"

Ariel stiffed and looked at her

"Yes I am. Why?"

"Oh nothing, it's just I will do that category too. Maybe we will fight against each other"

"Who knows?"

"Goodnight then" Sandra said and left, entering in her bedroom, making Ariel huffed.

"That girl just makes my blood boil"

"I don't like her either and I don't know what Hal saw in her to even to think marry her" Lucy said shaking her head.

"Me neither Lucy"

"Well to bad that will never happen" Lucy said heading to her bedroom

"What will never happen?"

"Their relationship" she said before she entered.

"Why are you saying that?" Ariel asked not understanding what the youngest Pevensie was saying.

"Don't tell me you forgot what that lady in the fair said. You and Hal were meant to be together. You just don't believe it. But I do and you will see" she smiled "Goodnight Ariel" and she entered in the bedroom leaving Ariel thinking of her words. Could be what that lady said back then the truth? Shaking her thoughts, Ariel entered in her own bedroom for a good might sleep too.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Inside Peter and Elsa bedroom, the couple was still awake at that time. Right now Peter was with his back pressing against the headboard of the bed and had his wife between his legs, facing her back, while he was massaging it, making Elsa moan from time to time.

"OH sweetheart, that feels amazing. Right there" she said when he massaged her kidney area. "I really was in need of a good back massage, because my back was killing me"

"Anything for you, besides I did this a lot when you were expecting Lara. I know how much your back hurt when you are pregnant. Besides it's the only thing I can do for now to make you moan" he laughed kissing her left shoulder, making Elsa laughed and smacking his leg.

"Peter!" she said shaking her head.

"What did I say?" he giggled

"You had that 4 days before we came here, remember?"

"I know but that doesn't mean I will miss it. As far as I know I have to wait 4 months to be with you like that again" he said looking her when she got off between his legs and lay in bed, pulling the covers.

"You know that the belly is getting bigger and I'm not comfortable anymore"

"I know sweetheart and I will wait forever for you" he smiled and leaning down he kissed passionately.

After a while, they pulled apart with a smile on their both faces.

"I know because you are the best husband ever, even if I really disliked you when we first met" she giggled

"I dislike you too. Like a lot" he laughed and wrapped his left arm around her waist "But I changed my mind and now I love you more than ever"

"I love you too" she smiled back. "Sweetheart I want to ask you something"

Peter looked at her and playing with her hair

"Of course you can sweetie"

"I was wondering why and how Andrew was able to be in the party." She asked looking at him.

"I invited him and asked King Jeremy if he didn't mind to have Andrew there, and actually he agreed and even took Andrew and his youngest son gave him some clothes that made him looked kind of royal." he said thinking of Andrew in Alexander clothes.

"You invited Andrew?" Elsa asked looking at her husband not believing what she just heard

"Yes. Why? I shouldn't have done that?"

"No, I think it was a great idea, I'm just surprised because I thought you didn't like Andrew" she smiled running her fingers through his blonde hair.

"Why everyone thinks I hate Andrew?" he said sighing and rolled on his back looking at the ceiling.

"Sweetheart if we think is because you make us think that, by the way you act every time the subject is Andrew and Lucy" she said rubbing his chest.

Peter looked at her

"Well you are all wrong. I don't hate Andrew, actually I really like him. He is a very responsible, nice and strong young man and I would not want anyone else to take care of my baby sister then a person like him. And if you tell anyone I told you this I will deny it forever" he smiled making Elsa giggled.

"I always knew you would never hate anyone just like that. You are better than anyone and your heart is huge for hate someone" she smiled at him.

"Of course I don't like the idea of see my youngest sister growing up and liking boys, and some day getting marry and have her own family because that means she's a woman and she doesn't need me anymore, but the last thing I will do is stop her for doing what she wants. And if she likes Andrew and think he's the one, then I will trust her because Lucy was always very mature for her age, even if it breaks my heart to let a her go" he said sighing again.

"Aww sweetheart, I know it must been hard to see Lucy growing up in front of your eyes, but one thing that I know is no matter how old she is, you will always be her big brother and she will always run to you when she needs. Trust me. She loves you and allow her to grow is a way to show that you love her too"

"I know" he smiled and pulled her closer to him kissing the top of her head.

"Besides don't worry because you will have two young girls love life to ruin in the future." She said making him laugh.

"You bet I will" he said. "Now let's get some sleep because tomorrow is the big day"

"Okay. I love you"

"I love you too sweetie" he said kissing her and the two fall asleep in each other arms.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Morning arrived bringing a nice sunny day. Everyone was excited since it was the first day of the tournament and that day the competition would start with marksmanship and bow, right after lunch time. So after everyone had a great lunch and talked about the tournament, around 3pm all the Monarchs and their guests reunited in a vast field, where the competitions were being held. The contestants gathered in a separate tent while the rest positioned themselves in the specially arranged platforms surrounding the area.

The judges of the competition were King Jeremy, King David, Duke Karl and Orrin since they would not participate in the tournament.

Since King Jeremy was also the host so after everyone was sit and ready he stood up and yelled at the guests

"Good afternoon everyone" he said looking around to the people who stopped talking when he stood up. "Welcome to the first of many tournaments our dear countries will have. Today we are going to start with the marksmanship and after a pause of 30 minutes we will go to the bow competition" he yelled, and a trumpet started playing for a couple of seconds. "Good luck to the contestants and enjoy" he said and sat back on his seat.

An Ettinsmoor Lord was announcing the name of the contestants and one by one they come out of the tent and started.

Lucy was waiting for a time. They all took pieces of paper with a number right before the competition started showing when they would participate and Lucy was the last one, so right now the she was the only one in that tent. Her family was there to wish her good luck but they left to their seats when the tournament started.

She was walking around, wanted to go there.

"Nervous" a voice came behind her and she turned around and smiled when saw Andrew standing there smiling too.

"I thought you were there already"

"I told you I would come here to wish you good luck and I always keep a promise" he said entering in the tent.

"Thank you. I really need that right now" she said smiling at him.

"But you didn't answer me. Are you nervous?" he asked again.

"Not really, not anymore now that you are here" she said and he held her hands and kissed it.

"Glad I have that effect on you"

"I'm glad too" she said "I just want to go there. I don't like waiting for too long. I got that from Ed"

"Don't worry, you are next so I'm sure you don't have to wait any longer" he smiled at her.

Outside they heard.

"And our last participant from this discipline is Queen Lucy from Narnia" the Lord spoke and his eyes narrowing at the name.

"Well I guess it's show time" she said looking at Andrew.

"Good luck. I'll be watching in the front row" he said kissing her hands and left the tent, heading to his seat.

Taking a deep breath Lucy stepped out of the tent and smiled, waving to her family and to Andrew in the platform.

"Are you sure the little Queen can do this?" asked Lord Philip asked, leaning towards Caspian.

"My dear Lord you will be surprised about what Lucy can do. Just wait and see" said Caspian, smirking.

Lucy stood in the marked spot, her hand gripping the dagger. She closed her eyes, took a breath and let it go, calming herself down, then eyed the aim and sent the dagger flying straight to it, making it a perfect shot.

"Well done Lu!" she heard Edmund exclaiming.

She moved to the next target, accepting the dagger that was being offered to her. And she repeated the motion, the dagger hitting the centre precisely. Now it only lasted the third and farthest aim. Lucy smiled, she had done this already, so she easily let go of the dagger, producing yet another magnificent shot. Peter and Edmund stood, clapping and whistling joined by Andrew, who was shouting cheers. Elsa cheered too, holding Lara's arm to make her cheer too. The judges did the final count and Lucy had won the marksmanship making Narnia in first place so far.

"I must say that Queen Lucy definitely had to be your sister, I've never seen such precision" said Duke Karl, smiling at them.

After a while Lucy came and sat near a family.

"Well done Lu" Peter said smiling proudly to her sister.

"We knew you would do it great" Caspian said to her.

"Thanks everyone" she said smiling.

"Well I think it's time to get ready" Elsa said since the crossbow competition was next.

"Good luck Elsa" Liliandil said while Elsa head to the tent to get ready, with Peter behind her holding Lara in his arms.

"Are you sure you are okay to do this?" he asked her, while she held the crossbow in her hands.

"I'm fine. I prefer the bow but I can handle a crossbow too" she smiled kissing him and kissing her daughter cheek, who was busy eating a cookie, making a mess of herself. Peter looked at her daughter

"Look at you. Your face is all dirty. Let me clean it" he said grabbing a napkin and tried to clean her face, making Lara wave her arm trying to push her father's hand away from her face, indicating he was annoying her. After a few tried, Peter gave up and put the napkin away.

"Okay, have it your way then" he said shaking his head, making Elsa smiled at the scene in front of her between father and daughter.

After a few minutes they could hear King Jeremy voice coming from outside.

"Okay everyone, now we will start the last competition of the day: the crossbow." He yelled "Since in the competition we have so many contestants, we decided to divide in two groups. What is going to happen is in each group will be 6 contestants and the first three of each group will pass to the final round where we will determinate the winner. The contest with more targets hit in less time wins. Good luck"

Elsa was in the first group and as everyone expected she just passed to the final round in first place, along with 4 more young princes and a young lord.

Right now she was in tent waiting for the final round, and she was resting listened a scene nor far away from her.

"You could have won your round. You know you're better then that" an old Lord was saying to his son, who was in the final round but not with the best time, something that his father wasn't very happy about it.

"I'm sorry father. I will try next time" the young guy said.

"I hope so" he said leaving the tent.

Elsa was watching the scene when her husband along with Ariel, who was holding Lara in her arms, came to her.

"Ready for win this competition too" he said kissing her.

"Yes, in a way" she said sighing.

"What is it?" Ariel asked her.

"Know that guy over there?" Elsa asked Ariel pointing to the young lord.

Ariel looked at him and nodded.

"Of course. That is Lord Henry. He's a very nice guy but his father is a little hard on him, always push him to be the best in everything. Why?"

"Well he was doing that right now."

Peter looked at the young guy, who seemed a lot nervous right now.

"But he won his round. Actually he was very good, only a few seconds away from you" he said looking back at his wife "His father should be proud"

"Well he wasn't. He just gave him a lecture saying that it was not enough and he should to better" Elsa said.

"That's ridiculous and rude to say" Ariel said.

"I can't imagine if he doesn't win what his father would do" Elsa sighed.

Then they heard King Jeremy voice again, indicating the final round was about to start.

Since Elsa was the one with the better time, she was the last one to participate in this final round.

One by one the contestantss left the tent until there was only Elsa. She kept thinking of Henry and is father

The trumpet sounded again and Elsa came out of tent and stood in front of the targets with her crossbow in her hand. She looked at her family who were clapping and cheering for her and she looked at Henry, who was with a sad look on his face. She looked at the targets and she took her time, aiming expertly and hit the first 3 targets but at the last one she decided to do the right thing and surprising everyone she missed the last target, making Narnia get the second place, the punctuation being quite high, but behind Galma. And with that Lord Henry was the one who won the crossbow competition making Narnia and Galma both standing in first place so far in the tournament.

Elsa was in the tent, putting her crossbow away, when her family came in.

"What happened?" Caspian asked. He knew that his cousin was very good with a crossbow and she would never miss a target like that.

"I miss. It happens" she said at him smiling.

"Elsa we know you for quite some time. You don't miss a target just like that." Emily said to her friend.

"You are one of the best." Lucy said agreeing.

Elsa looked at her family and sighed.

"I couldn't do it. I knew if I won, Henry's father would be very harsh with him. And that would break my heart since he such a nice guy" she said looking at Henry, who was been hugged by his father. "Besides is just a simple competition. I don't need to win to know that I'm good at it"

"I'm very proud of you sweetheart" Peter said holding his wife and kissing her deeply.

"That is what a true Queen of Narnia would do" Susan said smiling at her.

"Thanks" she said smiling.

Then Lord Hugh came with his son and looked at them.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry that you lost, but you know my son is the best and well the bests always win. Maybe the next tournament you can do better than him" he said with a smirked and bowing left the tent, leaving the Kings of Narnia with a hard face.

"What a horrible man" Liliandil said.

"Yes, I just wanted to shove in his face that his son always win cause Elsa wanted" Edmund said.

"Let it go" Elsa smiled.

"Your majesty" a voice came behind them

"Hello Henry" Elsa smiled at the young man.

"I'm sorry about my father and I know what you really did out there and I can't thank you enough for that"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Henry. My daughter kicked and I miss the target. Things like this happen all the time" she smiled at him.

"Say what you want but I know you let me win and I want to thank you"

"Well don't expect that for the next tournament" she laughed.

"I will be waiting for a rematch" and with a bow he left.

"He's a nice guy, unlike his father" Zach said

"Well let's forget this. Narnia is in first place and tomorrow we will see Susan and Caspian in action" Peter said smiling.

"And don't expect that will let anyone win" Caspian said.

"Come on, let's get some nice bath, and rest before dinner" Edmund said and the Narnia family left the tent happy with the day results in the tournament and couldn't wait for the next day.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. Can we reach the 100 this time?**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP**


	7. Bow and Horseback competition

**A/N: Hello my dear friends. Sorry if I'm talking longer to update but is very hot here, around 111ºF (44ºC) so you can imagine all I want is to rest and can't have the laptop on for too or the room start to get very hot. So if I take more to update you already know why. Other thing is that I see less reviews (comparing to the **_**Forever and Ever**_** story), which make me sad and think you are not liking as much as I thought.**

**But like I always do, I want to thank to the reviewers: Guest, Hella Monetza, Narnianseasons, heavenxxbaby, All For Jesus, Bubbles, KesseGirl1, Guest, Mystery99, anniecarrots1 and Guest for their wonderful reviews. Is because of you I write.**

**Well in this chapter the tournament will continue, so sorry if it gets a little boring but things will happen in the future.**

**I also like to inform that I will start to write a new story with Crazy Narnia Fangirl called Love Finds a way (that will be on her profile) and I hope you all read and review. Don't worry; I will not stop writing this one. I promise.**

**Andrew belongs to KesseGirl1 and Ariel and Prince Hal belongs to Crazy Narnia Fangirl. And by the way I want to tell everyone that Crazy Narni Fangirl is doing fine after her wisdom teeth got remove and she will be back soon  
**

**Enjoy **_**Bow and horseback competition**_

**Together Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 7 – Bow and horseback competition**

The next day came with some clouds in the sky but there was no indication of any rain, which made everyone relieved with that.

It was August 27th and it was the second day of the tournament with the bow and horseback competition before the two days break the tournament will have.

For today's competition King Jeremy decided that the bow competition would take event at 11pm before lunch time, leaving the horseback to the afternoon because the contestants have to prepare their horses and having that around 4pm would leave them plenty of time to train them and prepare everything.

It was around 10 am and after the breakfast many people was already heading to the place where the bow competition would take place.

At that moment Susan was getting ready at the tent, making sure her bow and quiver were ready along with her arrows. Since the battle against the Telmarines that she didn't touch her bow. Of course she could grab them and train a little with them, like her brother do all the time with their swords, but a little bit like her sister Lucy and her sister in law Elsa, she never like to battle, only if she really has no choice and only then she grab then and train a little. Until then she simple decided to enjoy her life with her new husband, praying that Narnia will not enter in another battle again. But after she knew about the tournament and grabbing her bow and arrows for a little practice the day before her turn, she had to admit the missed having her bow in her hands and she right now she couldn't wait to shoot some arrows and show to the others what she can do and why she is one of the best archer of all Narnia.

All the sudden she felt two strong arms around her waist and she smiled, knowing it was her husband who came to the tent to wish her good luck.

"Hello gorgeous wife." Zach said holding her closer to him and kissing her left shoulder, making Susan smiled even more.

"Hello handsome husband. I wonder when you were here to wish me good luck" she said turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"I see you missed me" he giggled pulling away and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Yes I did."

"We were only apart for like 30 minutes missy" he laughed

"A very long 30 minutes." She laughed too "Where are the others?"

"Well Peter and Elsa are getting Lara ready while the others told me to wish you good luck. They wanted to be here but they want to get a good place too. But don't worry they are supporting you all the way" he smiled at her.

"I know"

"Nervous?" he asked her after a few more kisses.

"A little but I think it's normal" she said to him.

"Well don't, I'm sure you will be fine and I'm sure you will do a great job out there."

"Thank you sweetheart" she said kissing him one more time.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

In that very moment Peter was holding his daughter and sat her on his bed, while he was getting her ready for the day, while his wife was in the rest room getting ready too.

"So your highness let's put this beautiful light green dress on your with these beautiful green shoes and see Aunt Susan?" he asked to his daughter, who smiled, showing her small teeth and clapped her hands, making Peter laughed, and grabbing the dress he put it on Lara and do all the lace and all the buttons of the dress and after put it the shoes he stepped back and admired her for while. "Beautiful as always" he said picking her up.

Elsa came out the restroom fully dress to and smiled to the two love of her life so far, at least until their baby daughter was born.

"I see daddy already get you ready" she smiled and went to them kissing her daughter's head and her husband on the lips.

"You know I like to get her ready and besides I like to help, especially with you been very pregnant" he smiled and rubbed her belly.

"I know. You are the best husband and father ever, but we are late. Is almost 11am and Susan competition is about to start and I don't want to get late" she said looking at the time.

"Well we are ready to go" Peter said looking at Lara "Aren't we?"

"Yes" she said nodding her head, making her parents smiled and they left the room heading to the place where the bow competition was about to take place.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

It was almost 11am and Peter decided to say hello to his sister, especially because Lara wanted to wish her Aunt good luck.

Susan smiled and took her in her arms and Lara hugged her Aunt.

"She wanted to wish her Aunt good luck before we leave and get in our seats" Peter smiled at scene.

"Thank you sweetie" Susan smiled to her niece and soon she returned to her father's arms, and now focused to snatch Edmund's chocolate biscuit from him, while Ed was having some fun tricking her, since the Just King was there too talking to his sister and brother in law.

Soon they hear King Jeremy voice outside tent indicating the competition was about to start.

"Well we have to go now" Zach said giving one last kiss to his wife.

"Good luck Su" Peter said "Said bye to Aunt Susan because we will get back to mummy" he said to his daughter and his daughter wave back to her aunt

"Bye aun Su" the little girl said making Susan smiled happy.

And they all left leaving Susan along with the other contestants in the tent. She got her bow and started to prepare herself, knowing that this was going to be slightly harder than the previous competitions.

Outside everyone was in their places ready to watch the competition.

"Are you going to let Queen Susan participate?" asked Lord Han, walking towards them.

"Yes, she is a very good archer" replied Caspian.

"While she's more than good, she's the best archer of all Narnia" Edmund said sitting on his place.

"Edmund dear don't say things like that" Emily said smiling.

"Well Edmund didn't say anything wrong. Her skills are legendary" Zach said feeling proud of his wife.

"Oh I wanted to be there too, but I'm too old for this now" Duke Karl said laughing.

Everyone smiled, instantly distracted by the trumpet being blown. The contestants had to go one by one, and hit a moving target, a soldier, with some special arrows that had a little bag on the end, containing coloured powder, which was supposed to explode and tint the soldiers' armour.

"I am betting that your Queen will be worth to be seen" Lord Philips said, smiling at the Narnian Monarchs who smiled back.

Several Lords and some princes went before Susan, all showing their best, several soldiers passing by her with various colours spots all over. It was her turn finally after a good forty minute wait. She got her arrows ready, one already waiting to be soot in her bow. The soldier appeared at her right and she immediately shot, getting him square in the back, she prepared another arrow as fast as she could, aiming at the man again, getting his leg. She continued like that till most of her arrows were gone, stopping when the bell indicating the end of her turn ended. The soldier approached her and bowed.

"My Queen is an excellent archer, just as the legend tells" he said. Susan smiled at him and shook his hand, which left the poor man dumbfounded.

After counting the all spots it was clear that Narnia won that round, the soldier was almost completely covered in red spots, looking as he had an overgrown chicken pox going on his armour too, indicating that in that time of the tournament Narnia was in first place, and right behind was Galma followed by Telmar.

Everyone went to the tent to congratulate Susan, who was very happy with her performance.

"You did great sweetheart" Zach said smiling proudly at his wife

"I think I could do a little better" she said been the perfectionist she always was.

"Su you were amazing." Peter smile to his sister.

"Yes and Narnia is back in first place and I bet we will continue after we saw Caspian in his competition later on" Edmund said patting the Telmarine King on the back.

Caspian swallow feeling a little nervous.

"You are not nervous aren't you?" Elsa asked her cousin.

"Not nervous but excited too."

"Darling you are an amazing warrior, it will be fine" Liliandil said kissing his cheek, making Caspian smiled at her and pulling her closer to him.

"Besides you have Destrier with you." Lucy said remembering the time she had to ride that beautiful back horse.

"I know. I couldn't ride any other horse but him" Caspian said smiling.

"Well the conversation is very good but it already pass midday and I'm starving" Edmund said making everyone laughed but in a way he was right. And after Susan took a shower and put nice clothes, they all went back to the castle for a nice meal, before the afternoon competition.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Afternoon arrived and soon it was 4pm, and everyone was ready for the horseback competition.

Everyone was in their seats already, waiting for the contestants.

"How is he?" Peter asked to Liliandil who just arrived after wishing good luck to her husband.

"Tense but excited at the same time" she said sitting on her seat.

"He will be fine" Elsa said holding an excited Lara on her lap.

In his place waiting for been called, Caspian was tensed, his heartbeat slightly accelerated, adrenaline starting to flow on his blood. He was on Destrier, his faithful horse, waiting to go outside and have some fun. He was paired up against Lord Bastian, a Lord from Telmar and he was curious to see how that Lord fought.

He was finally called after some matches, and he eagerly pulled Destrier towards the field. He didn't like to fight, but this was just a show, both contestants showing some moves not wanting to hurt the opponent. Lord Bastian pulled his horse to a stop and faced Caspian, his eyes intense, but smiling. The trumpet but they didn't move, waiting for the other to attack. Bastian made the first move, making a clean hit, trying to get Caspian's protected chest, but he missed as Caspian blocked it with his on sword. They continued to attack peacefully, until Bastian made an unexpected move, causing Destrier to back away, as Bastian's horse raised on his back legs. Bastian seemed to have gotten fully on the fight, attacking nonstop for quite long, Caspian trying to defend himself the best he could.

"What is wrong with Caspian?" Edmund whispered to Peter, knowing it was weird that Caspian just defended.

"I have no idea" Peter said with his brow furrowed, clearly thinking the same.

Minutes passed, and Caspian moved all over the field, blocking Bastian's attacks, one after the other. Bastian stopped not long later, his breathing heavy. As soon as he pulled off, Caspian launched forward, his blade going in different directions, all being blocked by the Lord Bastian seemed to be reading his movements quite easy, but Caspian was unpredictable, unless he wanted to, Destrier was well trained, and Caspian used that, dropping the reigns and just commanding him with his feet, tossing his sword between his hands, leaving the Telmar Lord surprised, not knowing where to expect the next hit from. Bastian attacked too, both blades shining in the sun, crashing against each other many times per minute.

Peter and Edmund smiled from the grandstand, knowing that Bastian would not be expecting what was going to come next.

Caspian got the reigns again, making Destrier twist on the spot, distracting Bastian, while his sword came down, making a clean scratch on the Lord's trousers. Bastian didn't even have time to react, because the Narnian King stroke again, this time managing to knock him off the horse, ending the duel.

Caspian dismounted and helped the Lord up, checking if he hurt himself on the fall. The crowd was silent, all of them watching the encounter with extreme interest, wanting to see with their own eyes, what had made Caspian legendary. Lord Han and Lord Philips clapped excitedly, even standing up, the rest of the Monarchs following their example.

Everyone met Caspian on the stables nearby, where the servants were taking care of Destrier.

Liliandil hugged her husband and kissed him smiling.

"You were wonderful" she said to him, making him smile proudly.

"Thank you" he said to her

"She is right, that was pretty good, but I've seen you fight better." Peter said to his friend."

"I liked your strategy, get the Lord tired first" Edmund said, passing a bottle of water to him.

"I know, but my intentions were not to harm him, wars are way different in that sense" said Caspian, accepting the bottle, drinking some and splashing the rest over his head and face.

"But you were the one with more points, meaning Narnia I way ahead now" Zach smiled.

"You should be sad because you from the Archenland court remember?" Elsa smiled to her brother in law.

"I know but my wife is Narnian, so I can be divided" he smiled, making everyone smiled.

"Well now we have the all weekend to rest and Monday is Edmund and Peter's turn" Lucy said looking at her brothers.

"Can't wait for that" Edmund said rubbing his hands.

"Come on, Caspian need to take his clothes and take a bath before dinner" Susan said, making Caspian nod in agreement, and everyone left, happy to have that two days rest with Narnia on top of the tournament.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. I know this chapter is a little short and nothing excited happen but next chapter will have some Lucy and Andrew moments and more will happen between Hal and Ariel. Hope you still enjoy this chapter.**

**Love ya all**

**HighQueenP**


	8. Love is Complicated

**A/N: Hello to everyone, to my dear readers and reviewers, here it is another chapter. Sorry if lately I'm taking more than usual to update but with the summer vacations and the lack of reviews, compare to the others stories I made, I guess this story is not good like the others, so I'm taking a little more to update, but I promise I will not give up on this one. Besides I'm really busy with summer cleaning so I'm sooooooo sorry for this late update.**

**I also want to warn you that soon, I will start writing a story called **_**Love Finds a Way **_**with my friend Crazy Narnia Fangirl, which will be in her profile, so I hope you read that too and review.**

**As usual I want to thank to the wonderful reviewers who review the last chapter. And they are: anonymous, Bubbles, elizabeth5467, Narniaseasons, Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER, Hella Monetza, dream lighting, KesseGirl1, Bubbles, heavenxxbaby, Guest, Anonymous, anniecarrosts1 and tiffany. woodruff. 161. Thanks to you this story reached the 100 reviews with only 7 chapters. I hope you continue to review and that it will reach as many reviews as my other story **_**Forever and Ever**_**.**

**Once again I want to say that Andrew belongs to KesseGirl1 and Ariel and Prince Hal belongs to Crazy Narnia Fangirl.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reading and reviewing it.**

**With that enjoy **_**Love is complicated.**_

**Together Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 8 – Love is complicated **

Weekend arrived and with that King Jeremy decided that his guest and participants in the tournament should have a rest, to that weekend was for relax and Monday the tournament would start with the one and two swords competition.

Most of the guest decided to spend those two days to rest, or even visit the village, buying something for their friends or family that didn't come for the tournament.

Saturday came and went really quick and Sunday arrived with a bit of clouds in the sky, but it didn't indicate that it would rain. King Jeremy was worried with that, hopefully it didn't rain the next day or they would have to schedule the one and two swords competition for another day and he didn't want that.

Most of the people in the castle were already awake, some of them took a walk in the garden, others went to village, while others were still in their bedrooms.

That was the case of Peter and Elsa. It was around 9am when Peter woke and rolling on his back he stretched himself in bed and looked at the window seeing that there weren't any sun lights coming from the window. He looked at his wife who was still sleeping and smiled at her sight, her brown hair spread all over the pillow, her face showing the deep focus she was putting on her dreams. The covers were hanging loosely on her form, and Peter smiled at the rounded swell around her middle. He was truly happy with his life, he couldn't ask anything else. He had a wonderful family and it was going to get bigger soon. He couldn't wait to meet his new baby daughter. Elsa frowned a little and opened her eyes slowly. She blinked a couple of times and smiled as her husband came into focus in front of her.

"Good morning, my angel" he whispered, caressing her cheek.

"Good morning" she answered, moving closer to him and snuggling into his chest. "Did you sleep well?" asked Peter.

"Yes, but only after our baby here decided that it was time to stop moving" she said, patting her belly. Peter chuckled and kissed the top of her head and got up, while Elsa watched him from the bed.

"Are you going to stay here?" he asked her, seeing she didn't move.

"I think I will, I'm too tired and the bed is so comfy and I'm a little tired. Do you mind?" she asked him making him smile.

"Of course not, actually I think you should be here a rest. And don't worry about breakfast that I will tell the servants to bring something for you and I will take care of our little princess too" he smiled.

"Thank you. You are the best honey" she said and watched him while he got dressed and got their little daughter ready. Once he was about to leave the room, she decided to called him, making Peter stopped on his tracks and turned to her.

"What is it sweetie?"

"When you ask the servants from breakfast, could you ask them to bringing me also some nuts with raspberries, all covered in mustard" she said, looking as if it was one of the most exquisite dishes.

Peter contained himself not to gaggle. "I'll see if someone can prepare this for you" he said, and get out of the room holding his daughter on his arms and running downstairs with the sole image of raspberries and mustard together, messing with his stomach, that he didn't even notice Caspian and Edmund, who just came from the dining room after taking their breakfast.

"Pete, you look horrible" Edmund said seeing his brother face.

"What happened?" Caspian asked him too, wondering what happened to make his brother in law looked a little green and was about to throw up.

"Imagine nuts, raspberries all covered in mustard" said the Magnificent King, making a face.

"Oh, another of Elsa's cravings" said Caspian, wincing.

"Yes. I think I'm going to be sick if I say it again. I even think I lost my appetite" said Peter, starting to get slightly green.

"I can't imagine when Emily gets pregnant in future. I hope she doesn't have those weird cravings too" Edmund said shaking his head.

"You're right" Caspian nodded.

"Well I have to get that for her and eat something, or at least trying." Peter winced.

"Good, we already ate breakfast and I will go to stables to check on Destrier" Caspian said to him.

"What about you Ed?"

"Well I didn't know what to do. Emily and Liliandil went to the village with Susan and the other queens, so I don't actually know what to do?" he said looking at his brother. "Why?"

"Can you actually look for Lara? Ariel take care of her but I don't know where she is"

"Of course I will love to take care of my beautiful niece" he smiled and picked her "I will feed her and then we go play in the garden. What do you think?" he smiled to his niece who smiled back "Let's go. Say bye to daddy and uncle Caspian" and he left with his niece leaving Caspian and Peter smiling at them and waving at them too.

"What about you? You seemed worried Caspian?" Peter asked his friend. "Something happened?"

"Not really is just I'm still thinking about the rebels in Telmar and what Felipe said the other day"

"You still think that those rebels didn't forget and are planning something?" Peter asked him.

"We Telmarines are not the type of forgetting and forgive and you saw that those years ago" he said looking at Peter who nodding remembering the Beruna battle when they first come to Narnia after 1300 years from their first reign.

"I know and what do you think we should do?"

"Well right now nothing really bad happened but we should get our eyes really opened. And I really love this tournament but I can't wait to return to Narnia."

"I understand what you mean. I miss Narnia too" Peter smiled thinking of his lands that he loved so much.

"By the way tomorrow is your turn"

"Yes it is. I can't wait" Peter smiled.

"If you want we can train a little today." Caspian looked at him; he really wanted to train too.

"Sure. Let me eat something and get the servants to do Elsa breakfast a long with her cravings and I will meet you outside"

"Sure, I will go to the stables so you meet me there then"

"Okay deal" Peter said "See you in an hour" and Peter left towards the kitchen while Caspian head towards the stables to check on his loyal horse Destrier.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Andrew woke up that morning and after he took his breakfast he decided to give a walk around the castle garden. He always loved give a nice morning walk right after breakfast, but there was another reason why he did that morning walk. He knew that a certain young Narnian Queen use to do a morning walk too and he was hoping he would see her that morning. He was scared about the feeling he was feeling about Lucy but he couldn't helped it and right now he tried his best to hide it, especially because he was afraid of the High King reaction if he knew that a simple guard was in love with his younger sister. He wished he had someone he could really talk and ask for advice. He knew that King Caspian liked him and he knew him since he was a young boy, but he was too shy to asked him anything.

And there was another thing that he couldn't stop thinking: what Lucy didn't feel the same? Could an amazing and beautiful queen ever fall in love for a guard like him? Well King Edmund married with Queen Emily and she was a servant before the wedding, but even with that, he was afraid to open his heart to her and she would say to him that she only see him as friend. Besides how she could ever fall for him, if she has so many amazing Princes and Lord, who can give to her everything, unlike him.

He kept walking, thinking of all of this when he heard laughs and smiled. He knew who was it and pick his pace but froze when saw the person he wanted to see so bad sitting on a bench, but she wasn't alone, she was with a young boy and she was having a nice time, talking and laughing and he couldn't help feeling jealous and also his heart sank. He could watch that anymore and decided to leave before she could see him and walked in a fast pace towards the stables, not paying attention where he was going until he bump into someone making him lost his balance and almost fell on the floor. Looking up he saw King Caspian there, near his horse.

"Andrew, where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Nowhere your majesty and I'm sorry about going into you. I will get more careful next time" he said to him.

Caspian looked at the young boy in front of him and noticed he looked sad.

"Andrew, are you okay? You look kind of sad. What is it?" he asked him. Before Andrew could say anything he heard behind voices and he knew who it was and hid himself. Right he didn't want to Lucy to see him or talk to her. Lucky Lucy and the boy walked away and never entered inside the stables. Caspian saw this and looked at Andrew with a smile on his face. Now he understood why the young boy looked so stressed and sad.

"Now I see why you didn't see me. Is because of Lucy, isn't it?"

The young boy looked at him and didn't know what to say and just looked down.

Caspian smiled and rested his hand on Andrew left shoulder.

"Andrew if you have feeling for Lucy, don't be afraid to tell her that. I know Lucy and I believe she feels something for you too"

"But even if she feels the same I could never asked court her" he said looking down.

"Why not?"

"His majesty never would let his young sister court a simple guy like me"

Caspian smiled and shook his head.

"Peter can be a little over protective sometimes, but one thing that I know about him is, he doesn't care if you are a guard, a Lord or a Prince, as long you make his sister happy"

Andrew didn't say anything.

"Trust me. Don't be afraid to open your feelings to her when you feel ready. You are a great young man and I know your intentions towards her are good."

"Thanks your majesty" he smiled at the Telmarine King.

Then Peter appeared and looked at both of them.

"Hello Andrew" he said to him.

"Good morning your majesty" the young boy said to him.

"Is everything okay?" Peter asked looking from Andrew to Caspian.

"Yes, everything is fine" Caspian said smiling. "Are you ready for your training?"

"That's why I'm here" Peter said to him.

"Let's go." And the two Kings left the stables, leaving Andrew thinking about what Caspian said to him.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Edmund was sitting in the grass watching his niece while she was watching the flowers around her.

"Do you want to play with me?" Ed asked. Lara nodded, and sat next to him, waiting for her uncle to do something. Edmund moved again and took two little sticks that were laying close. He gave one to Lara and held the other, moving it against the girl's on a constant pace, both sticks crossing and touching each other.

"I know you are a girl but girl can fight too, so let's see how you do it. And if you better than your father" he smiled at her.

Lara soon understood the pace and moved her stick to meet Ed's, giggling as they did so. Little by little, Edmund changed the movement, the sticks becoming miniature imaginary swords. He smiled as her niece seemed to like the game and soon he twisted his arm touching the girl's chest softly.

"Touché, you lost" he said. "Maybe you better with a bow like your mother and aunt Susan"

Lara looked at her uncle stick and fiddled with it, the cutest of pouts appearing on her lips. "Amazing Peter pouts exactly the same way when he loses! Caspian will love this!" Ed said, bright with wicked joy.

Lara looked up to him, her pout more pronounced, her eyes irradiating sadness.

"Oh don't be sad! You did it quite amazingly! Practice some more and in a couple of years I'm sure it will be your daddy who will be pouting! I'm sure you'll defeat him" Ed said, his heart aching at his niece's pain, and took the little Princess in his arms, tickling her.

Lara soon forgot about her first defeat ever as Ed let her stab him with her stick, moaning and yelling overdramatically each time, Lara laughing at the top of her lungs.

"Ok enough, it's starting to hurt" he said after some minutes, taking the stick from the girl's hand. Lara looked at him and moved closer, caressing the spot where the stick touched.

"Thanks sweetie, it feels much better" Edmund said, deeply moved by this action and bent to kiss Lara's little head.

"Oh there you are! I was looking for you, young lady!" Came Peter's voice from the distance.

"Dada" Lara yelled and clapped her hands.

"What were you two doing" Peter said, taking his excited daughter in his arms.

"We were dueling" Edmund answered.

"Dueling? She's a girl" Peter looked at his brother with wide eyes.

"So? Who said that girls can't duel too? Some of them are very good"

"Right?" Peter said and looked at his daughter "Did you give Uncle Ed a run for his money?" Peter asked to her.

"Of course not, but I can tell you she will kick your ass when she gets older, she learnt the moves quite fast" Edmund said, smiling at the proud look in Peter's face.

"Why is Peter wearing such a proud look?" asked an accented voice close to them. "Capian" Lara said, pointing at her uncle.

"Lara here just had her first duel" Ed said, a spark of wickedness crossing his eyes, which was not ignored by Caspian.

"Oh well, I hope she's is better than Peter here, as I just beat him for the third time today" Caspian said.

"You were using two swords! How can I possibly compete with you in such a disadvantage?" Peter whined, looking like a kid. The other two Kings laughed at him. "Come on, sweetie, at least you like me" Peter said walking back to the Castle, leaving the guffawing Kings rolling in the grass, biting back the urge to stick his tongue at them. Peter moved to the castle with his daughter on his lap, looking at him with her blue eyes.

"Dada" she said making Peter stop and looking at her

"What is it?" Peter said in a sad tone.

Lara stretched her arms towards him and rounded his neck with her arms, her little head resting on the King's shoulder. "Lop you dada" the little girl said, and Peter's sadness vanished magically at those sweet words.

"I love you too sweetie. Let's check on mummy" and smiling at her, he headed towards the castle.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

The day passed quickly without a drop of rain, which was good news for the next day. After the Queens show to everyone what they bought at the local market, they decided to go to bed, since it was getting late and the next day was an important day for Peter and Edmund.

Ariel was walking down the corridor heading to her bedroom when she saw Hal across the hallway. Once he saw her, he walked towards her. She tried to enter in her room before he could reach her but without success.

Once he got next to her, he grabbed her arm and made her face him.

"Why are you running away from me?" he asked her.

"I don't have anything to talk to you Hal. Please let me go I need to sleep because I'm tired" she said to him.

"I want to tell you that I talked to my dad and I told him I don't want to marry Sandra anymore. That I'm in love with someone else" he said getting closer to her, to the point that her back was against the wall.

"I don't care about that anymore. I don't have any feeling for you"

"You are a bad liar" he said getting closer to her face.

"I'm not lying"

"I can prove to you that you have feeling for me. That you love me like I love you"

"No you don't and I don't love you" she said in a whispered.

"Yes you do" and without warning he kissed her passionately, leaving Ariel without a breath after he pulled away. "When I cancel this engagement, I will ask the kings of Narnia court you"

"Sandra will never let that happen" she said looking at him.

"Yes she will" he smiled and placing another kiss on her lips he left towards his room smiling at her, leaving Ariel with a smile while she touched her lips and entering in her room she lay in bed and smiled happy, knowing that that night she would have a good sleep and maybe she will dream with her prince.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

A couple of doors down, Lara decided to have some more time of games.

"Lara, daddy is tired and it's time to go to sleep because tomorrow daddy have an important thing to do" Peter begged.

Lara looked at him, her blue eyes scanning the King's face.

"Love, help me here, Lara won't go to sleep under any circumstance" Peter said, looking over to the bathroom, where the very pregnant Queen was finishing to prepare for the night.

"Go walk her around the room" she yelled from the bathroom.

Peter did as told; he scooped his daughter in his arms and carried her around the room, humming softly. That made the trick, but only halfway, as the Princess was still awake when her mum came into the room.

"She's not sleep yet" Peter said.

"Let's go lay in the bed, maybe she will fall sleep then" Elsa suggested, and the three moved to the bed. Peter arranged himself and hugged Lara close, the little Princess looking at the ceiling attentively while sucking on her thumb.

Elsa started to caress her little back, massaging it softly, and singing a delicate song while at it. She stopped some minutes after, feeling a little kick on her belly. "Oh you like the song, don't you?" she asked softly. She then looked at the two love of her life on her side and contained a huge need to awe at the picture. Both Peter and Lara were deeply asleep, Lara's head lying on Peter's shoulder.

"Looks like we were left alone singing" she said to her belly, moving to blow the last candles and falling back onto the pillows, lulled to sleep by the even breaths of her two loves.

**A/N: And there it is. Sorry for the long wait and hope you like this chapter and review it telling me what you think of it.**

**Love ya all **

**HighQueenP**


	9. One Sword and two swords competition

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry for the late updates lately but college is about to start, I have to get my things and move to my dorm, so lately I don't have time to update right away like before, but don't worry, I didn't quit my story, is juts will take a while between the chapters. Hope you understand.**

**Once again I want to thank to my wonderful readers and reviewers: Guest, elizabeth5467, Guest, cupcakemania22, Bubbles, Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER, All For Jesus, tiffany. woodruff. 161, KesseGirl1, heavenxxbaby and anniecarrots1, for their wonderful reviews. I hope you continue to read and review this story.**

**Don't forget that soon me and my friend Crazy Narnia Fangirl will write a story too, so I hope you check that too. Sorry of this chapter is a little shorter but I did want to at least update something before I go to college. I'm really sorry about that. Please don't hate me.**

**Andrew belongs to KesseGirl1 and Prince Hal and Ariel to Crazy Narnia Fangirl.**

**Hope you enjoy **_**One sword and two swords competition**_**. **

**Together Forever and Ever**

**Chapter 9 – One sword and two swords competition**

When Edmund woke up on the next morning, he felt a familiar tingle of energy tickling him from the inside. It was the day where he would be in the tournament.

Turning in the warm bedcovers, he sighed and opened his eyes to look at Emily. She was there, just beside him, lying on her stomach and reading a book. Or rather she had been reading a book, as now she was looking at him, smiling and her beautiful, brown eyes twinkling at him lovingly.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she said, her voice gentle and her warm hand slipped into his hair, messing and caressing slowly, causing him to close his eyes and sigh.

"Good morning," he answered, moving over closer to her, and he rested his hand on the arched spot of her supple back. He could sense the great warmth of her body through the thin fabric of her silk nightdress, and his heart sped up at the sensation. He felt a want to touch her smooth, hot skin, trace his hand along the silkiness of her tanned flesh…

Her deep brown eyes watched him alluringly, and yet with brightness that didn't suggest anything but the will of calm enjoyment of the present morning. Her hair was let loose pooling down her shoulders in dark swirls that resembled of hot chocolate served on the first autumn evening.

"We can stay in bed for some more time," she said, her hand wonderfully caressing his hair, messing with it so pleasurably that she caused him to sigh repeatedly like a contented cat. "The tournament starts at 11 and it's only 8:30. We still have some good time."

"Hmm, as long as we don't get hungry," Edmund purred contently, tensing his muscles and rolling onto his back, delighted with how wonderfully lazy he was feeling.

"I agree," Emily smiled. "Especially you" She then leaned in and placed a loving kiss on his forehead, and returned to her reading.

Edmund let out another sigh, long and so very relaxing for his lungs, and he shifted his position a little and watched his wonderful wife. He traced the features of her face; those lines impossible to capture that held her beauty and made her so very unique, enchanting and captivating. He watched how she read, he traced the expression of her eyes, the drivingly alluring lips curling into a small smile in the very corners from time to time, he watched the smooth line of her neck, and he watched the curls of her hair swirling down her shoulders and back…

She was beautiful, divine, alluring and tempting beyond all measure. The intensity of her looks was soothed by the addition of smoothness to her sharper Telmarine features, and by the almond shape of her big, dark eyes, and yet her beauty burned like fire. And the more he watched her, the more he felt a need arising in him, coiling in his stomach and slowly spreading all across his body, mixing with the excitement he already was feeling due to the promising events of the day, and the simple fact that he awoke on a yet another morning of his life.

With each page she turned, he found the need inside him growing more and more, step by step. He sighed and rolled onto his side, looking at her. She kept reading, beautiful, tempting, captivating as always, and he swallowed painfully, noticing how one strap of her dress slid off her shoulder in a very alluring manner, and nothing spoiled the smoothness of her skin rounded on her joint.

He sighed again, rolling onto his stomach, watching if he got her attention. Nothing. He propped himself up on his elbows, letting out another, energetic sigh, and the need buzzing inside him now. He saw how the corners of her lips curled into a smile and her eyes sparkled as she apparently encountered an amusing line in the book.

Gently, he shifted his weight on the side, towards her, and he delicately and playfully nudged her shoulder with his own.

"Sweetheart…"

"Yes?" her eyes flickered away from the yellowed pages of the book, still shining with amusement. The smile on her alluring lips was driving him insane, it was so slight, so only half there, so viciously tempting, like a deliciously juicy flavor that he couldn't fully taste!

He tore his gaze away from her lips and looked into her eyes, the want fluttering all over his body.

"I terribly… horribly… want to make love to you," he said, deciding for the direct approach, smirking, moving a tad closer.

She looked at him, and he could see a smile of amusement and wicked playfulness come across her face, and he knew that he wouldn't get what he craved in an easy way. Oh, no, she would make him get it.

"I am reading now," she said, teasing him, commencing a small game.

"Is the book better than I am?" he asked sneakily, faking offence for a split of moment, before her drivingly divine fragrance reached his nose, teasing his lungs… and his mind swirled with need so intense that his throat grew tight.

"In the storytelling department, I would have to say yes, for it is an excellently written tale," she answered, her dark, almond shaped eyes glinting at him.

"Well, as much as I might lose to this book on the field of storytelling… I do believe I am much better in another department," he said in his superior voice, well aware of how his eyes had to be darkened by the intensity of need he was feeling. It must have been almost two weeks since they last had sex… and he wanted it terribly.

"If what you speak of is what I'm thinking of, then yes, I definitely agree," she answered, and he had to withhold a groan at how her breath tickled his lips, causing an aching tingling feeling to explode all over his skin, making him desperately want to feel the taste of her tanned flesh, and feel it's heat on his lips.

"Then, since there is no possible competition, would you put the book away and make room for me?" he asked playfully, and shivered slightly with delight at her small laugh and at how her hand brushed against his neck, just fingertips tracing his skin with the lightest touch of all, so light that it was aching and painful…

"Perhaps you should make an offer… try to convince me," she toyed with him a little more while her foot brushed warmly against his under the covers. This was more than enough to set him off.

Doing his absolutely best not to just pin her down to the mattress and devour her completely, he moved even closer, breathing lightly on her cheek, and then leaned in and kissed her neck, gently, gently, savoring the warm touch and the fragrance that drifted and seeped from her, and he felt a hot need to find the source of this fragrance, the point of its strongest radiance…

He allowed himself more boldness and he placed another kiss, this one stronger, below the previous spot, parting his lips, and he lightly nipped on her skin with his teeth, then bathing the place with his tongue, letting out a whispered growl at the searing taste. He heard her moan slightly, and he felt trembles spilling all the way down his spine when her hand slipped into his hair, going up, turning and ruffling each and every hair on the back of his head, and he felt as if sparks were shedding richly from between his hair onto the back of his neck.

As he pulled away, her taste and scent still were present in his senses, and he was a tad dazed for a moment, as always swept away by her intensity. She was stronger than any alcohol, intoxicating, driving, after one dose leaving him addicted for more.

"Hmm…" she purred. "I think… I think… I will read later…" she said, her hands sneaking onto his back, and he shivered in delight as her palms glided over his bare skin.

The last sane thought he had before pushing her back against the mattress.

"Ah, so my offer beats the one made to you by the book," he said with satisfaction, teasingly nuzzling her neck, his tongue collecting the taste of her skin from time to time.

"Yes…" her hot breath blew right into his ear and fogged his mind utterly with desire. He pressed harder against her, turning her completely onto her back, and he positioned himself on top of her, humming with delight at how welcoming her body was. And the two made love that morning letting their love speaks in that action.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

It was almost 11am and Peter was already in the tent getting ready for the fight. His family was there to wish him good luck, especially his lovely daughter and wife.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you will be fine" she said kissing him, and then he kissed his daughter forehead, handing her to his wife.

"I hope so" he said taking a deep breath

Peter was matched up against King Felipe, and he was slightly nervous, not knowing how the King's style was and he sure was more experienced than him.

"My love, calm down, it's just a match, and I know you'll do just fine" said Elsa, rubbing his shoulder.

He returned the smile and kissed her, before being called to the field. Edmund, Caspian and the rest of the family were watching from the front row, accompanied by King Jeremy, King David and Emperor Lewis, the last shaking from excitement on his place, causing Ed to have a snickering fit.

Both Kings shook hands and positioned themselves; ready for when the bell rang, indicating the beginning to the match. Felipe was standing in a very uncommon position, his foot forwards, holding the sword at the level of his ear. The bell rang and the King of Telmar jumped forward, attacking with force. Peter moved to his side, letting the man pass him. Peter smiled, his blood was boiling and he was ready to put into practice all the things he learned when sparring with Caspian, sure Telmarines were far more dangerous than the King in front of him. Felipe launched at Peter again, his sword clashing against Peter's. Seizing the occasion, Peter pushed forward, making Felipe go back a few steps. He then twirled, his sword on the floor, rising as he approached the King. Felipe managed to block such hit, but jumping back, giving Peter a perfect room to strike again, his sword moving on a clean diagonal slash. The King barely managed to move, the tip of the Narnian sword grazing his shirt slightly, but enough to make a small hole on it. King Felipe moved to offensive mode again, attacking nonstop for several minutes. And yet, Peter was smiling, adrenaline pumping into his bloodstream furiously, making him faster and stronger. This was about to end, Caspian could feel it, as Peter looked ready to make the final move, and he didn't get mistaken, as Peter moved, dancing with his sword, making Felipe's fly in the air, falling with a thud on the grass, its owner on the grass too, Peter pointing his sword at his throat.

The crowd cheered, Emperor being the noisiest, exclaiming things like "I knew he was an excellent swordsman!" or "That was amazing, I'm thrilled!" Peter smiled and offered his hand to the King, helping him up. "My dear King, you are impressive!" said Felipe, he was panting hardly.

They retired back to the tent, talking about their techniques, as Peter was quite impressed at the King of Telmar's style of fighting.

Caspian approached them, tossing a bottle to Peter, who caught it gladly.

"That was perfect, you finally managed to perfect that twist" he said.

"I wouldn't like to go on a war against Narnia, you are too good" commented Felipe, hinting that Caspian knew many more tricks, all of them practically fatal.

Edmund joined the men, clapping his brother on the back.

Peter, you were good, you should practice with me sometime, I'm curious now" he said, his eyes glinting, knowing that on the next day, it was his turn to show off a bit.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

After lunch time it was the time for the youngest of the Narnia Kings to show his abilities to the other kingdoms.

He spent the next couple of hours wandering from a place to another, not able to occupy himself.

He was now sitting on the tent, his arms tensed, shaking his leg continuously. Caspian was smiling at his brother, seeing how eager he was to be outside. The trumpet sounded, and Edmund bolted up, moving to the exit.

"Good luck my love" Emily said kissing him, before he stood up and started walking towards the exit of the tent.

"Ed, you're forgetting your swords" said Peter, smiling and tossing the swords at his brother.

Ed was going to fight against Emperor Lewis, and he was surprised by this fact, having thought that the man was slightly unshaped for the activity. They shook hands, very eagerly on the Emperor's side.

"Please, My King, don't think I will underestimate you because I admire you, and I hope you don't do the same" said Lewis, his eyes getting a darker glint.

Edmund smiled, this promised to be a very interesting match. They positioned themselves, Ed making some moves with both swords trying to get comfortable with them. Lewis had a both swords crossed in front of him, in a very particular position, but not surprising the young King, as this man had already proved that he is capable of bizarre things. Ed surprised everyone as he started jumping slightly, very rhythmically.

Lewis was watching him carefully, very serious, waiting for any sign of attack. The dark man decided that if he wanted to see, he had to attack first, as Edmund didn't look like he wanted to attack anytime soon. As soon as the man stepped forward, Edmund lurched towards him, but moving to a side on the last minute, making the man go straight, as he turned on his heel, landing perfectly. Lewis could barely turn, as the King was approaching him in a quick run again, both swords on the side. In one swift move, Edmund managed to toss one of the Emperor's swords in the air, but being expertly blocked by the remaining sword. Lewis surprised everyone by trying to trip Edmund, managing to distract him, while he caught the dismissed sword. Edmund decided to change of tactic, keeping both feet on the ground. One of his feet was always in the same position, while the other moved in every direction. The Emperor of Terebinthia was panting, while Edmund seemed quite fresh, practices with Caspian were far more tiring.

As much as this match interested Edmund, he had to finish it, so he pushed the Emperor aside, making him go back several steps, and he positioned his arms slightly horizontal, jumping forward and twisting, looking like a hurricane. Lewis couldn't block that strong gale, Edmund falling to a kneeling position, pointing both swords to the man's throat, ending the combat.

King Jeremy was sitting on the very edge of his seat, his mouth slightly agape, not blinking.

Caspian, who had already seen him fight like that, was smiling, knowing that his brother was a great warrior.

They heard a "He's a demon" from the back, looking up to see Duke Orrin and Duke Karl, standing, looking as if they saw something magical.

"I repeat, I wouldn't like to be in war with you" said King Felipe, not taking his eyes from the now smiley King.

The rest of the Kings watching the match were silent, some with their mouths open, some covering their mouths, trying to analyze and remember such incredible moves.

Everyone smiled and the dinner time the subject was still the two performances of both Peter and Edmund. The next day was the last competition, the spear competition and after that it was the announcement of the winner, even if everyone already knew which Kingdom has won. And then at the end of the day it was the ball ending the tournament. Even if everyone was sad that it come to end, everyone was excited too for it.

**A/N: Here it is. What guys think? Sorry of its short and there is not much on it, but college starts Monday and I didn't have time to write anything more. The next chapter will take a little longer to update but I will don't worry. I didn't quit this story. Now review and tell me what you think.**

**Love ya all**

**HighQueenP**


	10. Authors Note IMPORTANT

**A/N: Hello my dear friends. How are you? I just want to warn all of you that this story will be on hiatus until Christmas. I started my third year in college and this time is tough, so I don't have time to write. Hope you don't hate me. And understand.  
**

**I will continue but only during the holidays. Thank you for understanding.  
**

**Love you all **

**HighQueenP**


End file.
